Raven's Angel
by AVP5
Summary: A new version of my previous story with some differences. Raven's destiny is coming and she is unsure if she can fight it. Can her friends save her from helping end the world? Or will they gain a new ally who will help them defeat this new evil and steal Raven's heart? Will it be enough to save Raven? Only one way to find out. Raven/OC, Femlash pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to the new version of my Raven's Angel story. I had to redo it and go down a different direction since I wasn't happy how my story was going. I did enjoy writing it, but then I got stuck halfway into the story and wasn't happy how it was going. So, I decided to redo this and I hope everyone likes this new version.**

**It will still be a Raven/OC Yuri/femslash pairing. So, for those who are fans of these kinds pairings then you're going to like this one. I want to thank my friend Wolf2 for helping me with the story. At least run the ideas by with him and him giving me a hand with some stuff I got stuck on. **

**So thank you my friend. I appreciate it and I hope everyone likes this new version. Also yes this will take place during the Trigon arc so hope you all like this. I don't own anything of Teen Titans just my OC. Also this story is Rated T and will contain some foul language so readers you've been warned. Now, let's get started with the story and enjoy everyone. **

**Prologue**

_Jump City _

It's nighttime in the city and all through the night not a person in sight for many of them have gone off to bed or are working late. There isn't a sign of trouble anywhere, which means another quiet night for the law and enforcement of the city. Unbeknownst to the people there is trouble looming nearby at an offshore oil rig.

Dr. Light, one of the villains that live in the city is on the rig working on another evil plan. His hands begin glowing as he begins to monologue.

"Once I've drained the energy from fifty thousand barrels of oil. I'll flood the city in never-ending daylight!"

Suddenly his gloves begin to fizzle from the cables and he they are yanked out by a dark energy. Then two small yellow and red shape objects are thrown towards the villain. Dr. Light leaps out of the way. He is then blasted by glowing green spheres and a blue blast. As he gets up he looks over and sees who attacked him, the Teen Titans.

"You know, Dr. Light, for a guy obsessed with illumination, you're not very bright," says the spiky haired leader of the team, Robin.

"Next time you're looking to steal something you might want to pick a target we can't see from our living room," explained Raven showing the Titan tower being close by to the oil rig.

Dr. Light's mentally cursed himself for not seeing that. However, he forgets about that and attacks the heroes.

"That's a real pretty light show…" began Cyborg as his right hand turns into his sonic cannon. "But sound packs a bigger punch!"

Dr. Light created a bright barrier that tops the attack and deflects it back towards Cyborg sending him towards the water below. Starfire moves in shooting her star bolts at the villain. Dr. Light blocks it with his shield and fires a huge beam of light towards the young heroine sending her flying.

"We need to draw his fire," says Robin knowing they won't be able to beat him without distracting him.

"You got it," says Beastboy who provides the distraction. "Dude, nice pajamas! Do they glow in the dark?

The villain didn't take the mocking well as he fires off a light blast at Beastboy who dodges the attack. Robin seeing his chance attacks the villain as he tries to hit him with his metal staff. Dr. Light unleashes a glowing whip which he uses the break the staff in two. Robin backs away from the villain's attack.

Robin backs up near the ledge and jumps over the villain and kicks the man in the back of the head. The villain recovers and fires again only to jump out of the way as a large dinosaur tail comes crashing down where he was standing. Dr. Light falls towards the main platform and sees the three heroes right in front of him.

"No one defeats Dr. Light! No one-" he is then interrupted when a dark swirl appear behind him.

Raven appears standing tall over him with dark tentacles appearing from beneath her cloak. "Remember me?"

Dr. Light's expression turns to fear as he remembers the last time he encountered the young heroine. His skin turns pale and he felt a cold chill run up his spine.

"I'd like to go to jail now, please."

Cyborg climbs back up the platform while spitting out water. He looks down at his forearm and sees the time causing a huge smile to appear on his face.

"All right! The butt-kicking's over and it's almost midnight! Time for donuts!

As the heroes prepare to escort the villain away Raven turns towards home. "I'll see you back at the tower."

This caused the heroes to stop and turn towards their friend. "But Raven, you do not wish to enjoy the nuts of dough?" Starfire asked. "It is like eating sweet tiny wheels."

"I just want to get home before tomorrow comes." Raven took off, while the others wonder what she meant about tomorrow.

_Meanwhile_

In downtown Chicago, it is nighttime. There is no sign of life and no sounds that can be heard except police sirens that are coming from a distance. Nearby there is a large apartment where for some reason any residents staying at this place end up disappearing. One of these residents was a family whose son claims a dark spirit killed them, before he committed suicide in an institution where he was locked up.

Despite the best efforts from the police they couldn't find out what was going on and where the people were. Suddenly a body falls from the top of the building and lands on top of an abandoned car smashing the roof. The car's alarm begins going off causing the noise to echo throughout the whole neighborhood.

Then, something begins moving in the car. The body that fell from the roof was somehow not dead. Out of the car comes a teenage girl around 18 years of age. She has short black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She is wearing a long black trench coat, dark jeans, shirt, and gloves.

She cracks her back to put it in place and groans loudly. "Daaaaamn it, that hurt like a bitch."

She looks back in the car and pulls out her hat. She cleans it from the debri and puts it back on her head.

"Much better."

She then hears the door from the building opening nearby. The next thing she hears is a low death rattling sound. Letting out a loud groan the young girl looks over to see who it is. The source of the sound is coming from a pale skin woman with long black hair, looks dead, and is crawling towards her.

The young girl pulls out a piece of gum and puts it in her mouth. She then moves her hand into the remains of the car with a small smile on her face.

"You are a real bitch," says the girl towards the woman. "You threw me off the roof just because I killed that cat boy of yours. Now, you're trying to finish the job?"

The dead rattling woman approaches the girl inching closer and closer towards her. The girl waits for it until the woman is close enough.

The woman now an inches away from the girl's feet as she looks up at her. The woman lets out a loud death rattling sound. The girl then pulls out a silver shotgun from the car and puts the barrel in the woman's mouth.

"Smile you stupid bitch."

She shoots at the woman killing her and sending her into the afterlife. The girl puts her gun away and takes out a small chain from her pocket. Aiming it at the building the chain begins to glow white. Once she was sure it didn't change any other color she puts it away and pulls out her cell phone.

"Hey, it's me. The job is done," says the girl through the phone. "I'll give you my full report tomorrow…when my back is not in pain."

The girl puts the phone away and begins limping down the street. "I'm so getting vacation time after this."

**That's the end and I hope everyone likes how this went. Granted it's not like the first version, but hopefully it's still good. Also if anyone can guess what was that woman the girl was fighting at the end will get a cookie, no milk sorry. You get your own milk. **

**I want to thank again my friend Wolf2 for his help. I appreciate it my friend. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you guys thought of the chapter. Please don't leave any flame reviews. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review, bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter is here folks and I hope everyone is ready for the new chapter. Yes like I said in the last chapter this will take place during the Trigon arc. However, there will be some differences between the arc and the story. All which will be revealed as the story goes along. To my friend Wolf2 who helped me with the story. Thanks again for the help, I appreciate it. Also for those who got it right on who the girl was fighting in the last chapter, good job, and hope you like your cookie. I don't own anything of Teen Titans just my OC. Now, let's get started with the story and enjoy everyone. **

**Mission**

_Jump City _

It's eight in the morning and Raven is in her room meditating. She tried to get some sleep since she got back to the tower last night. However, no matter how many times she closed her eyes and tried to dream she couldn't. Everytime she did she kept thinking about today.

How today is her birthday, how she was told when she was born what she would do when she's older, and how no matter what she does it will happen.

Still, so far nothing has happened since midnight. So if things continue going like this without any problems then this day will pass. If she just stays in her room and meditates then nothing bad will happen. That's all she can do is hope and pray this day will end without incident.

"Just 16 more hours and I'll be home free."

Raven looks at her clock hoping time can move faster. Oh how she would do anything to have the power to accelerate time. It would come in handy, especially for this day.

She then hears a knock on her door. She gets up and hears Robin's voice calling out to her.

"Raven, you awake?"

Raven opens the door and sees her friend. "Yes Robin?"

"We were thinking of going out for some breakfast," says Robin. "You want to come?"

Raven shook her head. "No thanks."

"Are you sure?" replied Robin again as he tries a different approach. "This new restaurant just opened up and they serve some of the best waffles in the world."

Oh that got to her. If there is one thing Raven loves other than her books, meditating, her friends, and life itself is waffles. But, with 16 hours left before this day is over she couldn't risk going out. Not even if the waffles are indeed the bet in the world.

"Sorry Robin, but um I'm not feeling well," replies Raven with a fake cough hoping it will convince her friend.

Robin however didn't seem convinced. "Are you sure? Do you want Cyborg to take a look at you?"

"No no I just need to get some sleep don't worry," says Raven not wanting to concern her friend. "I'll be fine just go and maybe bring me back some waffles?"

Robin smiles and nods his head. "Okay, well get some rest Raven and we'll see you later in the day."

Once she saw her friend is gone she closed the door and walks towards her bed. She then falls face first on her bed and lets out a loud groan.

She uses her powers to levitate her clock and takes a look at it. "Only 15 hours and 58 minutes to go before this day is over."

_Meanwhile_

Back in Chicago the young girl from last night is walking down the streets heading towards a nearby church. She didn't want to go out, especially since its cold and there's a lot of snow, and because she didn't bring anything warm to wear.

She makes her way inside and sees it's full of people. That doesn't surprise her since today is Sunday and that's usually when the church is full of people. So she makes her way to the back and goes towards the confessionals. She goes inside and begins speaking to the priest.

"What's up _padre_?" When she didn't get a response she tries again, more politely. "Hello father, I am here to confess."

With that she got a response. "What are you here to confess about my child?"

The girl lets out a small sigh and responds. "Well, last night I killed an Onryō spirit last night, I killed her evil little boy who meowed like a cat, and I may have accidentally caused some damage on the property…oh and I kicked a guy in the balls earlier today."

A groan came out from the priest when he heard what the girl did. "Why did you kick a man in the groin my child?"

"Because he was going to eat the last few waffles," the girl's expression and tone became serious. "I love waffles more than life itself."

"Yes I know Anna," says the priest knowing how the girl acts around waffles. "That still shouldn't give you the right to kick someone."

"What if I told you he called me a bitch?"

"Language Anna!" says the priest raising his voice before calming down. "I mean, you're in church Anna. You can't say those things and act disrespectful in the house of the Lord."

Anna rolls her eyes in annoyance. "I know that, but hey if you go through what I go through every day. If you did then you would understand why I forget how to act here."

The priest lets out another sigh again. "Anyways, I'll send your report to the Vatican. In the meantime the Pope wants to speak to you."

Anna's expression changes with what the priest said. "Why would he want to talk to me? I thought I wasn't allowed to see him until he has something important for me."

The priest pulls away the screen. "Then you know what this means."

The priest pulls a lever and the wall behind the two opens. He walks in with Anna walking behind him. They soon make it down and they see three priests working on an exorcist on an older woman. They ignore it and continue walking down the hall until they come across a large door.

"The Pope will be speaking to you through video chat," explained the priest which disappointed Anna a bit.

"Of course, I guess I shouldn't have thought he would want to meet me in person," says Anna in a sarcastic tone.

"He can't just leave the Vatican without the people knowing about it," replied the priest. "But, whatever he needs you to do must be really important."

The priest leaves Anna to enter the room alone. She opens it and sees several ministers inside praying. In the middle of the room on a large plasma screen the Pope appears. Anna makes her way towards the center of the room where the Priest greets her.

"Welcome my child," spoke the Priest in English with an Italian accent. "It is good to see you. Although I am sure you wish we could meet in person."

Anna bows in respect. "It is still good to finally meet you you're holiness."

The Pope motions for her to come closer. Once she was close enough she kneels down and waits to hear why she has been summoned.

"I heard of all the things you've done since you have arrived, one year ago today," said the Pope with a small smile on his face. "In that one year you have done so much good in the world. You have saved many lives. You have fought through so many challenges, and yet I sense you are still unhappy. Why is that?"

Anna lifts her up towards the Pope and sighs. "I think we both know why I'm not happy."

The Pope nods, understanding the girl's unhappiness. "Perhaps, this mission will change all of that."

Anna looks up at the pope wondering where she is off to. "So, what am I hunting? Is it ghosts? More monsters? Oh please tell me it's not another demonic or witch cult? I don't want to have to save another dumb teenager with a camera from a bunch of possessed witches."

"No no nothing like that," the Pope shows an image on the screen. "I think you recognize this symbol?"

Anna sees it and her expression becomes serious. She gets up and approaches the screen. "So, the time has come huh? I didn't think it would come so soon."

The Pope nods his head. "The messenger has been sent and once the message has been delivered then the end will begin. We can't prevent the message from being delivered, however there is one thing we can do."

"And what's that?" Anna asked wondering what the Pope wants her to do.

"We need you to kill the Gem."

**For those who have seen the Teen Titan series, especially the Trigon Arc, then you know who the messenger is, and why Raven is locked in her room. For those who don't know don't worry you will find out as the story moves on. I hope you all like the introduction of Anna. **

**More will be revealed about her as the story goes on and I think you'll like what happens when you do find out. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review please. Take care and see you all next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time we saw Raven locked in her room so she wouldn't go outside. Then we saw the introduction of my OC, Anna. She then went to speak to the Pope to talk about her next mission. Will she go through with it? Find out today to find out. To my friend Wolf2 who helped me with the story. Thanks again for the help, I appreciate it. I don't own anything of Teen Titans just my OC. Now, let's get started with the story and enjoy everyone.**

**Jimmy**

_Chicago_

"You want me to do what?" replies Anna who is surprised by what the Pope requests from her. "You, the Pope want me to go and kill someone?"

The Pope nods his head. "Yes and no. My council believes the gem must die in order to save the world. However, I think there is another way without murder."

"Soooo you don't want me to kill the gem?" replies Anna still unsure on what they want her to do.

"Yes and no," replied the Pope, with the same answer. "If there is no other way then she will have to die. However, if there is another way then she will not die."

"Okay wait a minute," says Anna who is getting confused. "The gem is a she? I thought it was a guy?"

The Pope laughs softly and shook his head. "No, the gem is a girl."

"Awwww, if it was a guy I wouldn't have any problems killing him, but if it's a girl." Anna noticed some of the ministers looking at her. "Hey! I know the big man upstairs and he doesn't care about sexuality. As long as it's never with a younger kid, you sick freaks."

The Pope clears his throat to get the girl's attention. "Anna, listen to me. It is up to you to decide what to do. You can spare the child and make sure she does not become the portal…or you can kill her and spare the world from being destroyed."

Anna knew this was a big decision. On one hand she saves the world at the price of one life, while on the other she saves a life and could save the world too.

She turns to the Pope unsure what she should do. "Will the choice I make end with me going home?"

The Pope lets out a small sigh. "Only you can figure that out, my child. You do what you feel is right."

Anna knew that would be his answer and decides to take it. "I'll figure it out when I get there then. When do you want me to leave?"

"Today," one of the ministers hands her a plane ticket as the Pope continues. "You will be given supplies for your mission and do whatever you need to do to get close to the Gem."

"Got it," Anna takes the ticket and sees it. "No first class? Again! Why do you guys always put me in coach and why do you always have me leave on the worst times?"

"Sorry Anna, but we need to use some of that money to pay for the damages you caused in that building," explains the Pope pointing to some pictures of the destruction she caused.

Anna was about to complain, but she knew she couldn't. Not to the Pope at least. "Fine, I'll go save the world…again."

"Good luck my child and be safe."

Anna bows her head to the Pope and begins to walk away. "I better get some new weapons for this mission! I don't want lame ass weapons like the ones you gave me to kill off those three freaks who lived in the forest."

As Anna leaves one of the ministers approaches the Pope. "Are you sure we should leave this mission up to her?"

The Pope nods his head. "She may hardheaded like her father, but like him she will find a way to save us."

_Jump City_

Raven comes back to her room after taking a nice relaxing shower. It's just what she needed to calm her mind and body. Once she puts her clothes on she looks at the clock and sees it's twelve in the afternoon. Just 12 more hours to go before the day is over.

She can't wait for this day to be over. So far things are going well and there hasn't been any sign of any trouble. Not even a villain is out attacking the city. Just the way Raven wants it to stay.

She wants a normal, quiet, and peaceful day with nothing to come by and ruin it. "Hey Raven!"

Raven lets out a small groan when she heard Beastboy calling her name. "Yo Raven open the door!"

Another groan escaped from Raven when she hears Cyborg calling for her. She never minds Cyborg, but when he hangs out with Beastboy. Let's just say for her it feels like she is dealing with two Beastboys.

She opens the door and sees him standing her friends with two dumb grins on their faces. "What?"

"Hey, Cyborg and I have come up with a new game," says Beastboy as Cyborg takes out a referee cloak they made for Raven. "And we need you as the ref."

Raven calmly responds before she does something to hurt her friends. "May I remind you the last time I reefed for one of your dumb games I almost ended up blind? For three weeks."

"Yeah, but this time" Cyborg takes out a pair of protective goggles and mask. "Now you won't go blind and the smell won't go in your mouth like last time."

Raven's anger rose as her eyes glowed red. "You told me that didn't happen!"

Beastboy sheepishly replies. "Yeah, sorry about that and in our defense we did say duck."

Raven wanted to send her friends flying, but she calms down before that could happen, and replies in a calm tone.

"No thank you. All I want to do is rest all day in my room without any interruptions. So if you would mind please do not disturb me for the rest of the day."

"Awww but Raven, why?" whined Beastboy.

"Yeah, come on Rae be our ref," whined Cyborg as well.

"I said, no!" Raven's eyes glowed red for a second before they went back to normal. She closed the door and locks it.

After a minute she hears her friends leave. She uses her powers to phase through the door so she can check if they really left. Once she sees they really left, she goes back into her room and sits on her bed. She didn't like yelling at her friends and she knows they are just trying to cheer her up.

Still, she can't focus on having fun today. She has to focus on getting through this day without any incident and hope it goes on without anything bad happening. Looking over at her clock she sees its 12:10. Just 11 hours and 50 minutes to go before this day is over.

"Hurry up time, please let this day be over."

_Chicago_

Anna heads towards the weapons room where she would be given her tools for the mission. She enters the workshop where she sees a young man on a ladder putting some books away on some shelves.

"Hey!"

The young man yells in surprise and falls off the ladder. He falls on his back and groans when the air got sucked out of him. Anna leans over him giggling, while the young man glares at her. He appears to be the same age as Anna, except his hair is brown, skin is plain, and his eyes are brown.

"You are not an angel, you're the devil."

Anna giggles again and helps her friend up. "Hey Jimmy, how are you?"

Jimmy cracks his back into place and sits on a chair. "I just fell off from the top of the ladder. What do you think?"

"I think you are hurt, but you're also happy to see your best friend."

Jimmy rolls his eyes. "I'm you're only friend, remember?"

"I know," Anna walks around the table touching some of the inventions her friend made. "So you heard that the Pope is sending me on a mission to save the world, again?"

Jimmy nods his head as he picks up the books he dropped. "Yes I know. Everyone is talking about it and their worried that you'll fail."

Anna jumps on a ladder and uses the wheels on the bottom to glide along the bookshelves. "You guys have no faith in me? That's not news to me Jimmy."

"I know, but don't worry I have faith in you," says Jimmy as he puts the books on the table. "Don't forget my great ancestor helped your father defeat the vampire king."

"And he named me after the dead lady he killed," says Anna as she jumps off the ladder and lands next to her friend. "Don't remind me Jim. Now, what do you have to give me for my trip?"

Jimmy leads Anna towards his workshop where he shows her the tools she'll need on her mission. "Now keep in mind Anna I had to work really hard on these weapons. So I hope you come back with them in one piece?"

"Me too?"

Jimmy nods his head. "And yes of course you come back in one piece too."

Anna nods her heads. "Don't I always? Now show me the toys."

Jimmy takes out two silver handguns. He then hands her a big case filled with gold bullets.

"The silver is harms monsters and ghosts. However, these gold bullets are coated with holy water. They will harm any demons, including the undead."

Anna smiles as she puts them in her duffle bag. "Awesome, I take it these were hard to get?"

Jimmy nods his head. "Yes, so please don't waste them all for fun."

"Yeah yeah I know. What else?"

Jimmy takes a round metal device. "My great ancestor made these for your father long ago. These are upgrades so they can cut through anything, even metal, and are coated with holy water so they can even harm a demon."

Anna takes it and suddenly sharp buzz saw blades appeared from the sides. "Cool, I can see why my dad liked these."

Jimmy smiles proudly. "I'm glad you like them, because I think you'll like this."

He hands her two golden brass knucks with the cross symbol on the knuckles. She takes them and smiles happily.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to have a lot of fun with these toys."

"And of course you're shotgun with gold bullets," Jimmy hands Anna her weapon which she notices something different about it. "I made it so it doesn't jam like last time and can do more damage in close combat."

"Thanks Jimmy," she puts all her equipment away and closed her bag. "Well, this is it."

"Oh wait, there is one more thing," Jimmy walks towards the closet where he takes out a small medallion. "This will protect you from any dark magic or demonic influence. Trust me from what I heard you're going to need it."

Anna nods as she takes the medallion. "I appreciate it, thanks."

Jimmy nods and extends his hand towards her. "Good luck."

Anna shakes his hand. "Thank you Jimmy."

**So Anna is now on her way to find the Portal. Think she'll succeed or will the world end in destruction? And why is Raven trying to stay in her room? What is she hiding?**

**Find out next time to see what happens next. For those who also can guess who Anna's dad is then congratulations you get a cookie, but no milk. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. Take care, see you all next time, and have a nice day. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time we saw Raven locked in her room so she wouldn't go outside. Then we saw the introduction of my OC, Anna. She then went to speak to the Pope to talk about her next mission. Will she go through with it? Find out today to find out. To my friend Wolf2 who helped me with the story. Thanks again for the help, I appreciate it. I don't own anything of Teen Titans just my OC. Now, let's get started with the story and enjoy everyone.**

**Travel**

_Jump City_

Raven left her room to get some lunch while her friends were busy. She was told by Robin that they were heading off to buy some stuff and would be back later. This gave Raven the chance to go to the kitchen and get some food. After she finished eating she uses her powers to send the dishes back to the kitchen, where she also used a spell to clean them.

She wishes her powers can help her get past this day already. She hates waiting. Looking at her clock she sees its four. Eight more hours to go before this day is over. For her it's good, but it's also bad because something bad can still happen.

Raven goes towards her bookshelves and looks over some of her spell books. "There's got to be a spell in here to help accelerate time."

She knew she shouldn't abuse her powers like this. Still, it's better than waiting for the bad thing she was told when she was little would happen on this day."

"Damn, there's nothing in here."

Raven keeps looking through her books hoping to find something that can help her get through this day. Hell, she wouldn't mind taking the T-ship and fly into space until the day is over. Of course she would need to tell her friends why she did that. She wants to tell them, but knows they are safe not knowing about today.

She hears a knock on her door and goes to check on it. Opening the door she sees its Starfire holding a pink bag in her hand. "I went to the mall today and I bought a lot of pretty makeup. Would you like to try some on with me?"

Raven loves her friend Starfire. She is glad to be her friend, but the thought of her wearing makeup. It sends a chill up Raven's spine.

"N-no thank you Starfire."

"Please Raven?" pleaded Starfire." You have been locked away in your room almost all day. We can talk about what is bothering you while we put on some makeup."

"Star, I'm fine really," replies Raven who didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings anymore than what she is doing now.

"But Raven-" Starfire is then interrupted by Raven.

"Star," Raven knew there was one way out of this. "If you leave me alone for the rest of the day I will go shopping with you tomorrow and try out those…dresses you keep asking me to try out."

Starfire lets out a loud squeal. "Oh thank you Raven and I promise to leave you alone for the rest of the day."

Starfire takes off leaving Raven to realize what she has done. "Me and my big mouth."

It was worth it though. Starfire left and now she can be alone. She looks back at her clock and sees its 4:05. This left her with 7 hours and 55 minutes before the day is over. Raven lets out a loud groan as she falls back on her bed.

"Just be patient Raven it's almost over," Raven looks outside and sighs. "Almost, I just hope the others don't call for me about anything else."

What Raven doesn't know is she was in for a big surprise, courtesy of her friends.

_Meanwhile_

Anna is on her plane heading towards the city where the Portal is staying at. She successfully got passed the airport security with her things without any problems. Good thing for her Jimmy gave her a device that keeps metal detectors and x-ray scanners from seeing what she had in her bag. If they had found out what she was carrying it would have caused a lot of problems like in Germany.

A cold chill ran up her spine when she flashed back to what happened there. She is so glad the church won't give her a mission involving that country again. The things she's seen. Too horrible for her to speak or think of it again.

Anna looks out the window and sees it's getting late. She's so glad she was able to trade up her tickets for an earlier flight. It means she'll arrive hopefully before the messenger finds the Portal. At least that's what she's hoping for.

She takes out a folder of her mission and reads it over. The folder contained the information of her target and where she lives. No picture or anything else about her time in the city. One of the many things she wished the church would work.

"Stupid priests, they can't even get one thing right" muttered Anna flashing back to some of her past missions.

How she was send with little information and not given 100 percent on what she's hunting. Most of the time she had to rely on Jimmy to help her out or researching while on the job. This time though she's glad she knows what she's up against and has the tools for the right job. She looks at the name of her target and smiles when she reads it.

"Rachel Roth huh?" Anna liked the name and can just imagine how the girl looks. "I bet she's hot and sexy."

Anna then noticed someone watching. She looks over and sees an old lady staring at her.

"What? You got a problem with me, grandma?"

An U.S marshal overhears what Anna said and stands up in front of the girl. "Is there a problem here little lady?"

Anna is not intimidated by anyone, not even the big man himself upstairs. So when this U.S marshal guy confronted her she didn't back down, but she did remain calm.

"Nothing is wrong sir. I just don't like it when people stare at me."

"Ma'am, return to your seat and calm down," warned the marshal.

Anna though didn't seem concern. She takes out a piece of paper and unfolds it. "I'll give you one last chance to leave me alone sir or else."

"Ma'am, that's it you have three seconds to sit down. One…two…th-…" Anna begins talking in Lain and suddenly the U.S marshal begins to relax. "I mean have a nice day and enjoy your flight."

He then walks back to his seat, while Anna sticks her tongue out at the old lady who turns her attention away from the girl. "That's right old lady. You don't want to mess with me."

_Jump City_

The sun has gone down and it's now night time in the city. Raven is sitting on her bed watching her clock and sees its six pm. It's almost over. Just a few more hours to go before this day ends and she won't ever have to worry about this day again.

"Just six more hours and it'll be over."

She's glad she got through this day without any problems. However, she knew it wasn't over yet. She still had to make it by midnight and even then something can still happen.

She then hears a knock coming from her door and assumes it's her friends. But no sound came from behind the door. Another knock came and Raven decides to check it out. Opening the door she sees no one is around, but she does see some signs on the floor.

Following them she finds they are heading towards the common room. Opening the door she sees the room is empty. "Hello?"

The light turned on and her friends appeared. "Surprise!"

Raven screams and disappears.

"Um…Raven?" replied Cyborg.

"It is merely us, your friends," says Starfire. "With warm wishes for the day of your birth."

"I told you guys a surprise party was a bad idea," says Robin.

Raven appears behind Beastboy. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Um…remember last night how you made that big deal about tomorrow? Well, we started wondering what tomorrow was, so we did some snooping," the others glare at Beastboy who confesses. "Okay, I did some snooping and I sort found a restricted file in the off-limits area of the Titans' computer that kinda had your birthday on it."

Starfire was next to explains. "And we have been preparing your celebration ever since."

Beastboy slides next to Raven. "We tried to get you out to enjoy the day. When that didn't work we tried this. We put up tons of decorations."

Cyborg brings out a dish with a large cake on top. "I baked my famous eight-layer cake with three kinds of frosting."

"And I have assembled for you a traditional Tamaranian Throknar," Starfire shows what appears to be a crown made of meat, which was its name. "The crown of meat."

Raven however didn't like the idea of them celebrating her birthday. She knows their trying to be nice, but today is not the day to be celebrating anything.

Robin noticed Raven's expression and tries to talk to her. "I hope this is okay. We just-"

"No it's not," Raven lowers her tone and calmly talks to her friends. "Look, I really appreciate what you're trying to do…but I'm not interested."

Before she tried to leave Starfire flew in front of her. "But…there will be music and the iced cream, and a strange game involving pins and the behind of a donkey."

"We got a piñata shaped like Beastboy," Cyborg shows the actual piñata. "You know you want to smack it."

"I said no," replies Raven who was starting to lose her temper.

"Come on, Raven," began Beastboy. "I know you hate fun, but it's your birthday. It's special. You can't let this day end without-"

"No!"

Raven twirls around with her eyes glowing red, spoke in a demonic tone, and used her powers to destroy the decorations along with the cake. She then leaves the room leaving her friends shocked.

"I told you a surprise party was a bad idea," replies Beastboy.

"Give it a rest," says Robin as he goes to catch up with Raven.

**Poor Raven, she has so much going on and she can't tell her friends. Do you think they'll find out what is bugging her soon? Well, if you saw the series then you know the answer to that. Also, Anna is heading to Jump City and kept herself from getting locked up. Good thing for her huh? **

**You'll have to wait next time to find out. Also yes I got the scenes involving the Titans from the episode, which took me a while to get. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. Take care, see you all next time, and have a nice day. **


	5. Chapter 5

**All right, so we are getting closer to the action. Sorry to make these chapters short. I wanted to try this and see how it goes. When we get to the action I promise I will not make them short. I also want to thank Wolf2 again for his help in my story. I appreciate it my friend and I hope everyone likes what I got in store for this story. I don't own anything of Teen Titans just my OC, enjoy.**

**The Return**

_Titans' Tower_

Raven heads back towards her room where she wants to remain hiding until the day is over. She then hears Robin calling out her name as he approaches her.

"What's wrong?"

Raven turns around and tries lying. "I just don't like parties."

"It's more than that," says Robin who can see through her lies. "I can tell. We have a bond, remember? You've been inside my mind. Let me inside yours."

Raven knew that was true. She did go into Robin's mind. Months ago when they thought he was going crazy when he kept claiming that Slade was alive. She went into his mind to show him it was all in his head.

She was wrong. Earlier that day Robin inhaled some dust that contained toxin that messed with his mind. Making him believe Slade was really there and feels the damage he inflicted on her friend. Since then the two have been connected, but she didn't want him to know what she's hiding.

It was for his safety and the other's safety too. "Robin, you know me better than anyone. You should know there are places in my mind where you can't go, where no one should ever go."

"I'm willing to try if you'll-" Robin was interrupted by Raven.

"I can't."

Robin though refused to and wanted to help his friend. "Tell me what's going on."

"Just trust me. If you knew anything about the day of my birth," Raven begins to slowly walk away. "You'd know there's nothing to celebrate."

_Airplane_

Anna is still an hour away from her destination and decided to get some sleep. She knew what she is going to go up against she was going to need save her energy. So she puts her file away and begins to doze off. As she dozes off she begins to dream about her first time coming to a city and how that went.

_Flashback _

_Anna is on top of a large building wearing a cloak covering her body. She looks down at the city and sighs when she sees police officers shooting at some bank robbers._

_"Why do we look out for them?"_

_Anna asked as a woman in her 30's appears from behind her. She has long black hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and she is wearing the same outfit Anna is wearing._

_"You know why Anna," says the woman as she approaches the young girl. "You're father understood that and he died to save them."_

_Anna's expression turns to a mixture of sadness and anger. "But why? Their destructive, they are greedy, and they would sell out their own to save their own skins."_

_"And yet there are others who would sacrifice their own for others."_

_Anna still couldn't understand this. "In the end their sacrifice means nothing since there will always be evil in this world."_

_The woman places her hand on Anna's shoulder and smiles. "One day you'll understand and will see why we fight for humanity."_

_Flashback over_

Anna wakes up and sees she is still on the plane. She looks over and sees a mother putting her baby to sleep. This causes Anna to feel both sad and envious. She looks out of the window and sighs sadly.

"I love you mom…I miss you."

_Titans' Tower_

Raven is sitting on her bed watching her clock. She had her legs crossed and was tapping her bed with her knee growing impatient with how much time she has left before the day is over. Normally she is patient and can go on for hours without rushing into anything like most of her friends. However, with the day she has gone through she just wants this day to end.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Raven lets out a loud groan. "I just want this day to be over!"

Raven was starting to lose her patients and wanted to destroy the clock for going so slow. However, she knew it wasn't long before the day is over and had to relax.

"Only a few hours to go…it might not even happen," that's all she had to hope for.

"Focus…meditate and it'll be midnight before you know it."Raven begins to levitate and chant. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

As she continues she suddenly begins to cough. Suddenly she couldn't breathe and her room was set on fire. She then sees a symbol from nearby. She recognized it and hears a familiar voice calling out to her.

"What you have concealed, you shall become!" spoke the demonic voice. "You have no other choice. Your destiny will be fulfilled. The portal must be opened!"

Raven closed her eyes and yells. "NOOOOO!"

Raven sees the fire is gone and so is the symbol. She lets out a sigh of relief, but does feel sweat falling down her face. Wiping away the sweat Raven looks at her clock to see she didn't meditate for long. She then hears a knock coming from her door.

She goes to open it and see its Robin. "I heard you scream."

Just before Raven can say anything the alarm begins to go off. "Trouble."

_Airport _

Anna arrives to the city and goes to find her bag. She looks at the time and sees she still has time to get to her target before the messenger finds her. Still, with the amount of time it took her to get here she is concern that the guy already got to her. Once she got her back she takes out her cell phone and calls for Jimmy.

"Hey Jim, can you tell me how to find this girl again?"

"It should be in the file you were given," explained Jimmy.

"Yeah, but I doubt it's accurate," says Anna as she goes outside. "I doubt there's a giant T shape tower in the middle of an island. No one is stupid enough to live in something like that."

"Good point," says Jimmy knowing his friend is right. "All right, there should be a tracker in your bag that should allow you to find her. It's designed to hone in on half-demons."

"And you're sure there are no other half-demons in the city?"

"Positive," says Jimmy.

Anna activates the tracker and gets a locked in on her target. "Sweet, thanks Jim and thanks for your toy. It came in handy with them not looking into my bag."

"No problem and like I said, please come back with that stuff in one piece."

"I can't hear you! I'm going through a tunnel!" Anna hangs up her phone and jumps into a taxi cab. "Drive!"

"Where to?" asked the driver.

"Just drive until I say when to stop," said Anna as the car takes off heading towards Anna's target. "I hope I'm not too late."

_Factory_

The Titans arrive to the location of the trouble they were told about. They look around to see the machines are moving on their own with no one operating them.

"So, who's the bad guy?" Cyborg asked. "Gizmo, Mad Mod? Killer Moth?"

"The report simply stated there was an intruder," explains Starfire.

"Well, whoever it is, we're gonna totally kick their-" Beastboy is interrupted when Robin stops him.

"No," says a shocked Robin.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Titans? A year? A millennium?" the heroes look up and see in their horror who it is. "Far too long for my tastes, anyway. I was beginning to think I'd never see your smiling faces again."

"You…how did you survive?" asked a shocked Cyborg.

It was Beastboy's turn to speak "Terra took you down. Way down!"

"Slade," began Robin as he balls his fist up. "I don't know where you've been, but you shouldn't have come back. I'm still ready for you."

Slade lets out a small chuckle amused at the bravery from his former apprentice. "That's precious Robin, but I didn't come back for you."

A small red symbol appears on Slade's forehead as the villain fires off two fire blasts towards the Titans. They dodge the attack, except for Raven who sees the fire blast heading her way.

**Will the Titans stop Slade who seems to have gained some new powers? Will Raven ever catch a break? Will Anna come back without any of her weapons destroyed? And will Anna find Raven on time? Find out next time to see what happens next. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. Take care, see you all next time, and have a nice day. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Last time on Dragonball Z…wait wrong show. Last time Slade came back from the dead, the Titans are fighting him, Raven never catches a break, and Anna stole a taxi cab. Not much, but I promised that I would make sure my fights last long so this chapter will be long as promised. If you saw the episode then you know this will be long. **

**Thanks to those who have been reviewing the story, I appreciate it. I also want to thank Wolf2 again for his help in my story. I hope everyone likes what I got in store for this story. I don't own anything of Teen Titans just my OC, enjoy.**

**The Message**

_Factory_

Raven dodges the fire blasts as did the others who dodge the attacks from Slade, who they are still shock is alive, and with powers. That was something they didn't see from him before, then again they never thought he was alive after what happened a year ago.

"Ever have one of those days where you just feel happy to be alive?" Slade asked who is having fun with his new powers.

"Dude!" was all Beastboy could say with what is happening.

Cyborg nods in agreement. "Yeah! Since when can Slade do that?"

Slade jumps off from the top of the platform with his hands burning. He stares at the Titans looking ready to fight them.

Robin though didn't look intimidated. "Not sure, but he won't be doing it for long. Titans! Go!"

Cyborg and Starfire open fire on Slade who uses his fire to create a barrier to block the attacks. He then suddenly appears back on top of the platform. Robin throws of his discs that explode freezing the villain. However, Slade breaks free and dodges more of the attacks by the Titans.

Starfire shoots one of her starbolts, which Slade catches it. He surrounds it in a sphere of fire and fires a more powerful blast towards Starfire who tries to block it, but the blast was too much, and it sends her flying. Cyborg grabs a large equipment from the machines and swings it at Slade who burns through it cutting it in half.

"Whoa," was all Cyborg could say when he saw that.

"Whoa? That's it? No clever comment?" says Slade who almost sounds disappointed. "I was looking forward to that."

Cyborg not amused by Slade's mocking charges in at the villain. However, Slade ducks and with one flick of his fingers Cyborg was send flying crashing into Raven.

Beastboy flies towards the villain who jumps up towards the upper platforms. He flies up towards the platform and turns into a Triceratops. He charges at Slade who uses his powers to destroy the platform causing Beastboy to fall, but he saves himself turning into a bat.

Robin jumps on the platform and follows Slade within the gears of the machines. He looks around cautiously to make sure Slade doesn't appear from behind or out of nowhere. Robin remembers how dangerous the guy is and how everytime they fought he could never beat the masked villain.

He then finds Slade who ignites a metal pole on fire. He then charges at Robin who jumps flips away from the attack. Robin swings his staff at Slade who blocks the attack. Slade swings his weapon at Robin who tries blocking it, but his staff was burned in half.

"Take my word for it Robin. You shouldn't play with fire." He then swings his weapon at Robin knocking him out. "It really has been nice seeing all of you again."

_Meanwhile _

Anna pulls her car over after her tracker begins detecting something. The tracker begins picking up demon magic. This didn't surprise Anna since she figures whoever the messenger is would have some demonic traits, but for some reason her tracker is detecting something else. She tries to get a reading of it, but the tracker wasn't working properly.

"Looks like the fun has begun," Anna opens her bag and pulls out her guns. "I better get going before it ends."

_Factory_

Raven regains consciousness and sees Cyborg is still out of it. Of all the days for Slade to come back, why did it have to be today?

"I "I just want this day to end."

"I think we both know this day is far from over," Slade appears behind the girl and approaches her. "Hello birthday girl. Ready for your present?"

Raven uses her powers to send Slade crashing through a wall. She flies up to the wall to see if he's gone. To her horror he is still there and looks unscathed from the attack.

"I have a message for you."

Raven tries attacking again, but Slade grabs her by the wrist. She then feels her wrist burning before Slade releases her causing her to fall on one of the machines. Raven looks down on her hand is shocked to see the same symbol from Slade's forehead on her wrist.

"It has begun."

Slade's body begins to glow and statics begin appearing. The statics are sends towards every part of the factory destroying everything it hits.

The rest of the Titans see this and try to escape from the destruction. However, one of the large machine gears falls near where Robin is and couldn't escape as the gear prepares to crush him.

Raven sees this and something inside her snapped. "Stop!"

Raven somehow uses her powers to halt time. Shocked by this she looks around to see everything and everyone is frozen. She couldn't believe it and didn't think it came from her.

"How did I-"

"You might be able to stop time birthday girl, but you can't stop me," Slade shows he is unaffected by her power. "You can't stop any of it actually."

"I have to say, Raven, when I found out the truth, I was very impressed. All this time, I had no idea. The power lurking inside you. The glorious destiny that awaits you," Slade then realized something he heard was now true. "It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?"

Raven tries running away from Slade, but she couldn't get far. He cornered her and continues to speak to her in that menacing tone.

"Did you think you could just blow out the candles and wish it all away? Today is the day it begins. You've known it all your life," he leans in towards her face. "It is going to happen. And no matter what you wish, no matter where you go, no matter how much you squirm, there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Raven however refused to believe that as she uses her powers to phase through the wall. She comes out from the other side and flies towards Robin. She grabs him and somehow he was able to move again. Of course Raven was glad he did since she needed his help.

"Raven?"

Raven interrupts him as she points towards Slade. She uses her powers and they fly out of the factory. They head far into the city trying to get some distances from Slade. Once they got far enough Raven lands in the middle of the street.

"What is going on?" Robin asked confused by all that is going on. "Why is Slade back? Where did he get those powers? How did you stop time?"

Robin points towards the frozen citizens who weren't moving and they seemed unaware of what is going on.

"I…I'm not sure," says Raven who really was unsure how she did all this. "I never wanted this day to come. And when it did, I just wanted it to stop. I guess I got my wish."

Robin wanting to help tries to understand what is troubling Raven. "What is happening?"

"It's my birthday," but before Raven can explain anything Slade appears.

"Raven, run!"

Raven does as Robin told her to do and flees. Slade tries to peruse, but Robin stops him. He then attacks the masked villain kicking him and punching him with everything he has. Slade didn't even bother trying to block the attacks, which surprised Robin. That was until Slade begins cracking his body and didn't appear to be un-phased by the attack.

Fire begins to surround Slade who unleashes his own attack towards Robin. Raven sees the explosion and goes back to check on her friend. She then sees Slade appear from the fire and walks towards her.

"I have a message for you and I will deliver it, whether you like it or not," Raven unleashes her attacks on Slade, who continues speaking. "Skies will burn. Flesh will become stone. The sun will set on your world and never to rise again."

Raven tries using her powers to stop Slade, but nothing she does even slow him down. He then disappears and reappears behind her. Grabbing his shoulders Raven feels the same burning sensation she felt earlier with her wrist. She looks to see the markings were now on her shoulders.

"Time won't wait forever," explained Slade. "You can't run away from who you are."

"I can try," Raven uses her powers to pick up to large rocks and crush Slade between them.

She gets up and looks for Robin. She finds him after he pushes off a piece of rubble from his body. Helping him up she carries her injured friend towards a nearby church where she sets him down gently. Feeling guilty for making him suffer she knew he deserves to know the truth about why this is happening.

"I shouldn't have dragged you into this. Any of you. But you're in, and you need to know. I need to tell you. When I was born, they looked into my future. On this day, the anniversary of my birth something is supposed to happen. Something very bad. That's why I-I didn't want to celebrate."

Raven looks down at her friend and felt bad for blowing her friends off all day. They were trying to help her, but she refused to accept it.

"But just because you don't have a party doesn't mean it's not your birthday."

Robin manages to sit up and turns towards his friend. "The symbol…on his forehead…what does it mean?"

Before Raven can explain about the symbol, Slade crashes through the door. He then unleashes a wave of fire that separates the two heroes rendering Robin unconscious. Raven tries to go to her friend, but sees Slade approaching her.

"It's just you and me now kid."

Raven heads out towards the back of the church and runs down the alley to get away from Slade. However, the masked villain refused to let her get away.

He unleashes a wall of fire to cut her path off. "The message will be delivered."

Raven refusing to give up uses her powers to fly through the fire and makes her escape. However, Slade flies in after her. Raven uses her powers to send as many cars to take Slade down, but he blasts his way through them. He then fires off two fire hands to grab Raven, but she passes between two buildings causing both hands to crash on both sides of the buildings.

Raven sees Slade followed her and uses her powers to cause both buildings to come together. She makes it to the other side as the buildings crush Slade. Feeling that she got away she lets her guard down, that was until Slade blasts through and crashes Raven on the roof of a tower.

Raven gets up and tries to escape, but Slade stops her. "What you have concealed, you shall become!"

He rips her cloak and part of the back of her leotard as more of the markings appears on her back.

"You have no other choice."

Raven refuses to let him win. She gets up and charges at Slade, but he easily grabs her wrists.

"The message will be delivered. Your destiny shall be fulfilled."

Suddenly Raven's body begins to burn like it did before. Her eyes glowing brightly, the markings appear all over her body, her leotard is shredded leaving her chest and bottom covered, her hair grew long, and the marking appears on her forehead.

Raven opens her eyes and sees the sky has turned red, the water is replaced with lava, the city has been destroyed with fire everywhere, and the tower. The tower is destroyed. She looks down to see the people and her friends are nothing but stones. She couldn't believe this. It couldn't be true.

"No."

"Yes," said Slade as he shows her the future "Look at it. Drink it in. Behold the world you are destined to create.

Nearby they see a large demonic creature appear letting out a loud roar. Raven knew who it was, but she still didn't want to believe it.

"No!" refused Raven. "I won't do it! This is just a vision. This can't be real."

"This is real. This is the future, your future" said Slade leaning towards Raven's ear. "It began the day you were born, and nothing can stop it. This will come to pass. I will make sure of it. You're going to destroy the world, Raven. It's written all over your face."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Raven shouts and unleashes her powers causing time to go back to normal. The citizens are free from the time freeze and go on with their day as if nothing happened.

"We'll be in touch," Slade lets Raven go causing her to fall. "Oh…and Happy Birthday."

As Raven falls off the roof she closed her eyes hoping no one would arrive to save her. Then she feels someone grabbing her and holding her close. Thinking its Robin she opens her eyes expecting to see him. To her shock it wasn't him.

It was actually a girl. An older girl who has short black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. The girl gently sets Raven down and looks concern.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked.

Raven slowly nods her head before losing consciousness. The girl picks Raven up and looks over at the large T tower nearby.

"Huh, so you do live in a T shape tower," says the girl towards the unconscious girl. "I guess I should get you home then."

**Raven got saved, yay! Now with Anna being involved in the arc think things will turn out differently? Of course they will since this is a story. But what will she do that will change things in the arc? Find out next time to see what happens. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. Take care, see you all next time, and have a nice day. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm going to make this short since I'm running out of ideas on what to say here. Thanks to those who have been reviewing the story, I appreciate it. I also want to thank Wolf2 again for his help in my story. I hope everyone likes what I got in store for this story. I don't own anything of Teen Titans just my OC, enjoy.**

**First meeting**

_Dream_

_She runs down the ruins of what is left of her home. The city she once defended was now gone. She looks around at the citizens she once protected. Now, they have become nothing but stoned statues with a look of horror plastered on their faces._

_How did this happen to them? She knew the answer. She did it. She turned them into statues. It wasn't her fault she kept saying over and over, but she knew it was._

_From the moment she came into this world she was told what her destiny would be. She tried to avoid it. Coming to this world she wanted to change her destiny and prove she wouldn't destroy the world. Now, she has seen her future and knew all she had done was for nothing. _

_"No!" she shouts refusing to believe this is real. "I won't let this happen. I won't destroy this world."_

_"But you will," she turns around and sees four red eyes staring at her. "This is your destiny. You are meant to destroy this world and there is nothing you can do to stop it."_

_"N-no, I won't be like you," says the girl backing away from the glowing red eyes. "I will change this and I won't free you."_

_"It has already been decided. You will free me and you will destroy this world, daughter."_

_The voice begins to laugh as she falls to her knees and covers her ears. She looks down in puddle of water to see her reflection. She sees herself with four glowing red eyes and she's laughing back at her. _

_"NOOOOO!"_

_End of dream_

Raven sits up gasping. She looks around and sees she's back in her old room. Letting out a sigh of relief she figures everything that happened was all a dream. It didn't happen and that she just had a nightmare.

However, she noticed her hair was long and her leotard is in shreds. She recalled how this happened and realized it wasn't a dream. More memories begin flashing back in her mind. She remembers how Slade came back, attacked her friends, and showed her future.

"What am I going to do?"

"Maybe get a restraining order?" Raven looks over to see someone sitting in a chair in the corner of her room. "That's what most women do to get protection from their abusive boyfriends/husbands. I take it that's who this guy is to you?"

Raven's eyes begin to glow as she grabs a hold of the intruder. "Who are you? And how did you get in my room?"

"Easy, is that any way to thank the one who saved you from falling?"

When Raven pulls her into the light she realized who this girl is. She remembers falling after Slade tossed her off the tower. She felt someone grab her and assumed it was Robin. When she opened her eyes she saw it wasn't him, but an older girl.

The very same girl who is in her room, "H-how did we get back here?"

"Let me go and I'll tell you," says the girl.

Raven didn't want to release her until she got her answers. However, she felt exhausted. Her fight with Slade left her drained. Still, it doesn't mean she is going to let the girl go.

"If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it while you slept."

That made sense. If she did want to harm her then why didn't she before she woke up?

"You won't try anything?" Raven asked.

The girl shook her head. "I won't."

Raven frees the girl, but keeps her guard up. "Who are you? And how did we get here?"

"My name is Anna and I brought you back here through the front door," Anna grabs her seat and sits down. "I did it by hacking into your tower, which by the way sorry for doing that. I just needed to get in and find out where your room was so I can put you to bed."

Raven uses her powers to sense if the girl is lying. So far while she talked she couldn't sense any deception or any hint of her lying. So, she's telling the truth. That doesn't mean though that she should lower her guard.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay when you woke up," explained Anna as she moves her seat closer to the bed. "I also wanted to make sure that mask guy who threw you off the roof didn't come back."

Raven remembers that part and what happened before she was thrown. "Thanks."

"No problem," Anna's expression turns serious as she pulls a small doll from her pocket. "Tell me on this doll where he hurt you so I can go find him and kill him for you."

Raven's face begins to glow by the girl's question. "N-no he didn't do anything like that to me."

"Are you sure? You're safe here. He won't know what you tell me."

Raven uses her powers to grab the doll and toss it out the window. "Stop…asking me…that."

"Awwww, that was my last one," Anna shrugs it off and sits on the bed. "You owe me a new one."

"Whatever," says Raven as she tries getting out of bed, but she is stopped.

"You're still recovering from the fight," says Anna keeping Raven from getting out of bed. "You need to rest."

Raven pulls Anna's hands away from her and glares at the girl. "Don't touch me and I'm not going to listen to you."

Raven tries to get out of bed again, but as soon as her feet touched the floor she falls. Anna catches her and sets her back into bed.

"You were saying?" asked Anna with a smirk on her face.

Raven lets out an annoyed sigh admits defeat. "Fine, just go then."

Anna giggled and decides to leave the girl alone, for now. "All right beautiful, I'll leave. But first can I have something to drink?"

Raven ignored the 'beautiful' comment and decides to let the girl have her drink. "Fine, it's in the common room and don't go snooping anywhere else."

"Don't worry I won't," as Anna was about to leave the room she turns around to face Raven. "You don't have to be scared of him coming for you. You're safe here and it's over."

Raven's expression turns to a surprise one with what Anna said. This stranger saved her life, took her home, and was comforting her. Raven is sure there is a reason for it, but she couldn't figure it out. She then noticed when Anna left she looks down at her hands and sees the markings.

She knew what this meant and remembers what Slade said about 'keeping in touch'. "It's not over, this was just the beginning."

_Meanwhile_

In the middle of a dark cave, Slade appears. A ring of fire appears and covers him in a bright light.

"The first task is complete, master." Slade kneels down. "The message has been sent. The inscriptions are in place. She knows what she must do. The prophecy will be fulfilled."

"And the world of mortals shall soon be ended."

**Awwww a nice bonding moment between those two huh? Too bad things are not over between Raven and Slade. For those who have seen the series then you know what I'm talking about. Anyways, I want to thank everyone for the support you have given for the story. I appreciate it guys. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. Take care, see you all next time, and have a nice day. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to the new chapter of the story and I hope everyone is ready for what I have in store for our heroes. Last time Raven is told by Slade what her future is and how she'll end the world. She is saved by Anna who comes to Jump City to find the Gem. I think it's obvious who it is and I don't need to hide that from anyone.**

**So now we will see what happens when she meets the team and confronts Raven. Think things will go well for Anna? There is only one way to find out. Thanks to those who have been reviewing the story, I appreciate it. I also want to thank Wolf2 again for his help in my story. I hope everyone likes what I got in store for this story. I don't own anything of Teen Titans just my OC, enjoy.**

**Confrontation**

_Titan's Tower_

The Titans head towards the common room to try to locate their friend Raven. After time became un-frozen, Robin went looking for Raven. He couldn't find her and contacts his teammates to meet him back at the tower. They assume Slade kidnapped her since they found her communicator on the roof of a tower with no signs of their friend.

Robin feels guilty for letting her friend down when she needed him. He blames himself for not being able to keep her safe and for letting her get hurt. He hopes they will find her and save her from wherever Slade is keeping her.

"Okay, we'll search in every possible hiding spot Slade could be hold up in and see where he's keeping Raven," said Robin towards his friends. "Once we find out where she is we'll go in and rescue her from Slade before he does anything bad towards her."

"Oh I hope he hasn't done anything to harm our friend," says a concerned Starfire.

"If he does anything to harm her we'll make him pay," says Beastboy hoping they will find their friend before Slade hurts her like he did with Terra.

"Don't forget guys she's strong," says Cyborg reminding his friends. "She can handle herself and she'll be fine."

"For how long against Slade?" Robin asked knowing how dangerous Slade is.

As they got into the room they see the room is dark. Turning on the lights they see a teenage girl in the kitchen making tea.

"Welcome."

The Titans quickly get into battle formation. The girl then pulls out a silver revolver gun and aims it at the heroes.

"Drop your gun, now!" demanded Robin.

"You put down yours and tell Greenie to turn back to normal!" demanded the girl who clicks the hammer at the back of the gun down. "Do it now or you'll never see your friend again."

This got the attention of the Titans and made them upset. They didn't want to give in to this stranger's demands, but if she does have their friend then they don't have a choice.

The Titans did as the girl told them to do. Once she was sure everything was okay she puts her gun down.

"We cool then?" the girl asked.

Robin slowly nods. "Where's our friend?"

"She's in her room resting," explained the girl as she finishes making the tea. "I was just in here making myself something to drink."

This confused the Titans. A minute ago this girl drew her guns at them and threatened their friend's life. Now, she's telling them she's safe? Something didn't feel right about that.

"Who are you?" Cyborg asked.

"My name is Anna," says the girl revealing who she is. "And I'm the one that saved your friend from going splat."

"Splat?" asked a confused Starfire. "What does she mean splat?"

Anna stares at the red head and then turns towards her male friends. "She's joking right?"

Beastboy shook his head. "She's not from around here. So she doesn't know what those words mean."

"Ah," Anna decides explaining a different way. "Okay, well your friend got thrown off a building by a one eye masked guy and I saved her from falling to the ground. Is that better?"

Starfire flies up to the girl and gives her a bone-crushing hug. "Oh you saved our friend! Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"Can't breathe…losing…air…" says Anna as her face turns blue from lack of oxygen.

Starfire releases the girl and apologizes. "Forgive me, I was just happy that you saved our friend."

"Wait a minute," began Cyborg. "You saved Raven from Slade?"

"Oh that's her name?" Anna asked. "I thought it was…never mind and that Slade guy is the one eye masked dude?"

Robin nods and walks up to the girl. "Did he do anything to her?"

Anna wanted to tell them how she found the girl, but she wasn't sure exactly what happened. Until she is sure on what happened to the girl she'll just have to lie.

"I'm not sure. I was just passing by and I saw her falling. So I saved her and brought her here."

"Wait, how did you get in here?" Cyborg asked. "Did Raven let you in?"

This part Anna can tell the truth about. "No, your security system is weak and I was able to break in. By the way, what's up with the costumes? Are you some sort of super heroes?"

"Uh dude we are heroes! Hello?" Anna smacks Beastboy in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For talking to me like I'm stupid," she grabs Beastboy by the shirt and speaks in a dark tone. "Never, talk to a girl like that or you'll end up losing three precious things from your body."

Beastboy shrieks and turns into a bird and flies behind Cyborg. "Dude, she's crazy."

Cyborg on the other hand had a different opinion. "She seems cool to me."

"She called your security system weak," says Beastboy.

"True," says Cyborg who admits what Anna said. "But if she can scare you like that then I can let what she said go."

"Thanks," says Anna as she extends her hand. "You're all right with me…oh right I don't know your names."

Robin sees some hostility from the girl and isn't sure if she should be trusted. However, she did save Raven's life and hasn't done anything to harm his friends. So, he should return the favor. At least until he talks to Raven and finds out if she knows about the girl.

"I'm Robin," he then turns towards his teammates. "This is Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy."

"Nice to meet you all," said Anna as she greets the heroes. "So, you say your superheroes. You guys got a team name?"

"Yes, we are the Teen Titans," says Starfire.

"Hmmm, nope that name doesn't ring a bell," says Anna who has never heard of the Titans. "Are you friends with Batman or Superman?"

"Um no?" says Beastboy although deep down he wish he did know them.

"Oh, I should have figured that."

That comment confused Starfire. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is if I was a super hero I wouldn't make my hideout visible for the whole city to see," Anna explained as she takes another sip of her tea. "Seriously, do you want bad guys to come and try to kill you in your sleep?"

Robin clears his throat and changes the subject. "Anna, what brings you here?"

Anna walks back to the kitchen drinks some of her tea. "I came here looking for someone. I then ran into your friend and now here I am drinking some tea in your kitchen."

"Do you know who you're looking for?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, but in a city this big it will be hard to find her," even though she did find her, but she can't let the others know about that. "Anyways, I wanted to stick around and make sure her friends come by to check on her. Now that you guys arrived I'll be going."

"Wait," Starfire flies in front of her. "Why don't you stay here with us? We have plenty of room and I'm sure our friend would like to see who saved her."

"I don't know," says Anna as she turns towards the male members of the team. "Do you guys mind?"

Robin turns towards his friends who nod their heads. He then turns towards Anna. "You can stay here for the night if you want."

Anna was unsure about this, but she knew it was already late. It would take her too long to find a hotel and this way she can stay close to her target. At least until she figures out what she'll do.

"Okay, thanks for letting me stay."

"Let me show you to your room," Starfire grabs Anna's hand and takes her towards her room.

When the girls took off, Robin goes towards the kitchen. He grabs the tea cup with a napkin and puts it in a plastic bag. This caught Cyborg and Beastboy's attention.

"What are you doing dude?" Beastboy asked.

Robin hands the bag over to Cyborg who seems to have an idea of what his friend wants "Robin, she just saved Raven's life. You don't think she's a threat do you?"

Robin just stares at his friend unsure. "The last time we let someone in they tried to kill us. I just want to know who she is and if we can trust her."

Cyborg understands why his friend is being precautious. After all they've been through its understandable.

"I'll do this after I upgrade the security," Cyborg walks out of the room leaving his two friends alone.

Beastboy turns towards Robin who begins going over the Titans' computer. "You don't believe her?"

Robin didn't turn around, but does reply. "I just want to play it safe Beastboy. If her record comes back clean, then we can trust her."

"And if it doesn't?" Beastboy asked.

Robin didn't respond to that since there was no point in answering something Beastboy would know what the answer is. "It's late, get some rest Beastboy."

Beastboy sighs and decides to get some rest. "Goodnight dude."

**Think Anna's record will come back squeaky clean? What will happen if it doesn't? What will Robin and the others do? And when Raven wakes up will she meet her savior? Find out next time to see what will happen. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. Take care, see you all next time, and have a nice day. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is chapter nine and I'm glad to see how far this is going. Thanks guys for the reviews and thanks again to Wolf2 for the help. I appreciate it and I hope you all like this chapter. ****I don't own anything of Teen Titans just my OC, enjoy.**

**Join us?**

_Titan's Tower_

Raven wakes up the next morning feeling well rested. She lets out a loud yawn and looks down to see her shredded outfit. Her expression changed to sadness when she remembered what happened last night. She can still feel Slade's hands touching her body. Just the sheer thought sends a chill up her spine.

Of all the people that could have been the messenger, _he _had to pick Slade. He was the last person she ever wanted to come after her. But he is and will try to do whatever it takes so she can become the portal. That's not the worst part though. It's her friends.

Slade will hurt them in order to get to her. She knows that. It's his game. To hurt the people closest to her in order to make her do what he wants. He did that with Robin and no doubt he'll do the same to her.

"Okay, calm down Raven. We can do this," says Raven as she talks to herself. "Let's just get cleaned up and try to get through this day."

Raven gets out of bed and walks towards her closet where she pulls out another leotard. Grabbing a towel she walks towards her desk where she looks herself in the mirror. In her reflection she sees her long hair. She pulls out from one of the drawers a pair of scissors and begins to cut her hair.

Once she finishes she heads out of her room and goes towards the bathroom. But while she heads there she begins to think about what she's going to say to her friends. After all she can't lie to them, especially if Slade gets them involved. They're going to find out eventually and maybe if they know the truth then she can keep them from fighting Slade until she can figure out how to stop this.

Raven has a lot of books in her room and she is sure that one of them will hold the key to help her stop Slade. She has to at least try, not for her, but for the sake of her friends. There is no way she is going to put them through the same hell they went through last night. She is going to find a way to stop this, before anything bad happens to them.

She makes it to the bathroom and opens the door, only to see someone was using it. And it was someone she didn't expect to see.

It was Anna and she was wearing nothing but a towel that was wrapped around her head. Anna looks behind her and smiles at Raven. "Good morning, see anything you like?"

Raven yells as she blasts Anna with a dark blast. Anna is send flying towards the wall denting it.

"What the hell!"

_Common Room_

Robin is in the kitchen pouring himself another cup of coffee. His third cup after spending all night working on finding the symbol Slade has on his forehead. After searching for countless hours he was unable to find any information on the symbol. He couldn't even find where Slade could be hiding.

He checked the old hideouts hoping to get an idea of where Slade could be hiding and found nothing. He then checked with some criminals who worked with Slade, also nothing. So he tried contacting his best contacts and even searched all night in the city. Nothing, he couldn't find him.

It felt like he was becoming obsessed again. He could feel it and wanted to try to get rid of those feelings. The last time he felt this way it almost cost his life and his friends. Well, not this time.

He won't let himself become obsessed again.

"Robin?" He turns around and sees Starfire flying towards him. "Are you okay? You look tired."

Robin rubs his eyes and shakes off the sleep from his eyes. "I stayed up all night trying to find where Slade is hiding."

Starfire's expression turns to concern. Robin noticed this and knew what she was thinking. "Don't worry Star I'm not becoming obsessed. I just want to find him before things get bad."

Starfire sighs in relief. "I'm glad, I mean I am not happy that Slade is back is attacking our friend Raven."

"I'm still wondering why he is after her and I think this symbol," shows an image of the symbol from Slade's forehead. "Is the key."

"Have you figured it out?"

Robin lets out a sigh and shook his head. "I couldn't find anything about it. Hopefully Cyborg found something about it and about that Anna girl."

This caught Starfire's attention. "What do you mean? You do not trust her?"

Robin wasn't sure himself. "She saved Raven's life, which we're all thankful for. Still, we don't know anything about her."

"So, let us wait for her to tell us," suggested Starfire. "I do not think she is bad and if she was then she wouldn't have saved our friend."

Robin knew that was a good point, but a part of him is still unsure about this. "Maybe I should go check to see if Cyborg found anything."

"Oh, okay then Robin," Starfire goes to the kitchen to make breakfast, while Robin walks out and goes looking for his friend.

"I hope he found something by now, before something bad happens."

_A few minutes later_

Anna is fully dressed and is sitting in Raven's room upset that she attacked her. Raven helped get her dressed and brought her to her room so they can talk about what happened.

"Do you mind explaining why you attacked me?" Anna asked clearly upset with what happened.

Raven feeling guilty apologizes to the girl who saved her life last night. "I'm sorry, but in my defense why didn't you put a lock on the door?"

"I did…I think…you guys should get real locks not computer locks," says Anna defending herself. "Still, ever heard of something called 'knocking'? It was invented for a reason."

"How am I supposed to know someone was in there? If there is no lock on the door then how am I suppose to know?"

"I don't live here!" shouted Anna. "How am I supposed to know to lock something I've never seen before? And I left a small note on the door saying it's occupied."

Raven sees Anna's note and once again the girl got her. Just before she began to argue again, Raven begins to calm down. She has been through enough from last night. The last thing she wanted to do is kill the girl who saved her life.

"You're right," says Raven admitting her wrongdoing. "I should have knocked and I apologize."

"And?"

"And what?" asked Raven.

"How about sorry for the whole blasting me to the wall?" says Anna as she pops her back.

Raven forgot to apologize for that. "I'm sorry for hurting you. It's just you surprised me, that's all."

Anna seemed confused by how she surprised Raven. "What was it? Was it me being naked in the bathroom? Sheesh, it's like you've never seen another naked girl before."

She then noticed Raven's face blushing brightly. This caused Anna to let out a small giggle with what she realized.

"Oh my God, you've never actually seen another girl naked?"

Raven's face was now red as a tomato and when she talked she stuttered. Anna begins laughing harder, which was making Raven upset.

"It's not funny!"

Anna begins to calm down and sees she is making the girl mad. "I'm sorry Raven. I just never met any girl who has never seen another naked before and would freak out about it."

Raven lets out a small sigh and knew this conversation isn't going anywhere. "Look, the naked part wasn't what freaked me out. Well, it was mostly. But the other reason is because I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you left."

Anna realized that was true. She did say she would leave last night, but didn't mention what happened.

"You're friends came by and I told them what happened. That I saved you, brought you to bed, and gave you a goodnight's kiss."

Raven narrowed her eyes into a glare. "You didn't actually say that right?"

Anna shook her head. "Relax beautiful I didn't say anything about the kiss."

"There was no kiss," says Raven whose cheeks continue burning.

"Not yet," muttered Anna before moving on with the topic. "Anyways, they told me I could stay after I saved you and I was going to say no. But, it was late and I didn't want to go looking all night for a hotel."

Raven could sense she was telling the truth and felt guilty for letting her stay all night with her. "You didn't have to stay you know. Slade wasn't going to come and hurt me."

"Oh, so that's the guy's name huh?" Raven nods her head. "Well, it doesn't matter Raven. I still wanted to make sure you were okay when you woke up."

"Why?" asked Raven. "Why do you care if I was okay or not?"

Anna sighs and decides maybe now is the best time to tell her. "There's something I need to tell you. Something I was going to tell you last night, but I decided to wait until you were better."

Raven begins to get upset that this girl who she thought she could trust was keeping secrets from her. "What is it?"

Anna walks towards Raven's bed and sits on the edge of it. "Before I tell you the truth I need you to be honest with me too. If you do that then I'll tell you what you need to know."

Raven didn't feel comfortable telling someone she just met her secrets. Last time she did that with someone she thought she could trust it was used against her. She made that mistake again hoping it would be different with someone else. She vowed since then there would be no third time.

"I'm sorry Anna, but I can't."

"Why?" Anna asked who noticed the girl looks concerned. "Are you afraid I'll judge you or something?"

Raven shook her head. "No it's just…it's complicated okay?"

Anna has seen this before and understands the reason she is acting this way. "Fine, I'll just have to earn your trust then. I'll start by telling you what my job is."

Raven nods her head. "Okay, so what is it?"

Anna gets up and walks towards the window. "You guys fight super villains, thieves, robots, monsters, and other strange bad guys, right?"

Raven nods her head. "Yes."

"Well, my job is almost similar to what you do with some minor differences," Anna takes out a notepad and draws a symbol on it. She then hands it to Raven, who looks at it. "There are things that go bump in the night Raven, things that humans don't even know about or are too afraid to want to find out. We're the ones who bump back."

Raven gets up and approaches Anna. "Is that?"

Anna nods her head. "My job is to hunt down monsters, bad spirits, and demons. Pretty much anything supernatural that threatens to harm humanity."

Raven got a little nervous and backs away slowly from Anna who grabs her by the shoulder and pulls her back. "Relax, I know what you are and that is why I'm here."

"Y-you know?" Raven couldn't believe it. How did she figure out what she is?

Anna nods her head. "Yes and don't worry I'm not here to kill you."

"Then, why are you here?"

Anna wraps her arm around Raven and smiles at her. "I'm here to save you from your destiny."

**Think Anna's record will come back squeaky clean? What will happen if it doesn't? What will Robin and the others do? And when Raven wakes up will she meet her savior? Find out next time to see what will happen. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. Take care, see you all next time, and have a nice day. **

******Oh and one more thing, I am looking for a writer who knows about the show Gargoyle. If anyone knows of the show and does story requests then send me a message please to let me know, bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The tenth chapter has arrived. I'm glad we made it to this chapter. I have you guys to thank for that and my friend Wolf2 for his help as well. Thanks a lot dude. Now, I will try to make this chapter long and I hope you all enjoy what I have in store for this chapter. I don't own anything of Teen Titans just my OC. Enjoy everyone. **

**Secrets told**

_Raven's room_

Anna finished explaining to her friend about everything. How the people she works for sends her out in the world to save humanity from the supernatural. Save them from monsters, demonic cults that attack teenagers with cameras, evil boxes that contain a dark spirit inside, demons, and in one occasion she even fought a storm that was raining sharks.

After the explanation Raven lets out a small sigh and tries to process everything. From Slade coming back, to seeing her future, to now finding out the Vatican wants her dead, and the girl who saved her is her assassin.

"So, any questions?" asked Anna who is sitting near Raven's bookcase.

Raven slaps Anna's hand away from the bookcase. "I have a lot and I also request you stay away from my books."

"What? I like to read," says Anna as she walks towards Raven's bed. "So, what your questions?"

Raven decides to ask the obvious one. "If you were send to kill me then why did you save me last night?"

Anna knew that question was going to be the first one and answers honestly. "My bosses think your death will save the world, but their boss the Pope thinks there is another way. I agree with him and so here I am. To help you find another way to live without me putting a bullet through that pretty head of yours."

Raven ignores that comment and asks another question. "How does your organization know about me? I thought the people of Azarath were the only ones who know about this?"

Anna knew this question was also going to be asked and answers it honestly too. "They found inscriptions in a lost temple long ago that prophesied of the arrival of a demon from another dimension that will destroy the world. It also tells how that will happen when it's gem frees him and brings about the end of the world."

Raven looks on shocked that the Vatican all this time knew about that prophecy. She always thought the people of Azarath were the only ones who knew about this prophecy.

"So, they know who I am then?" asked Raven getting a nod as a response from Anna. "And the Pope wants you to help me? Why?"

Anna shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know why, but it doesn't matter. If he thinks there is a way then I will help you stop him."

"How?"

Anna leaves the room for a minute and comes back with her duffle bag. She opens it and shows Raven her toys. "We do it my way."

_Meanwhile_

Robin is in Cyborg's room to get the information about Anna. But what he finds is something that left him shocked.

"What do you mean there's no information about her?"

"What I just told you," says Cyborg who was as surprised as his friend. "I couldn't find anything on her. No birth certificate, no passport, no history, hell not even a library card."

Robin couldn't believe it. How can this girl not exist? There should be something about her. They got her DNA and fingerprints, which should get them something about her.

"Who is she then?"

Cyborg was unsure himself. He stayed up all night trying to find anything about this girl. He almost ran out of power when he did and still couldn't find anything on this girl.

"I ran her DNA to see if she's human just in case."

"And" asked Robin wondering what the results are.

"She's human, but…" Cyborg shows Robin the DNA of Anna. "It's different from our own. I mean it's human, but there's something else there. I don't know what it is, but I can't seem to analyze it."

Robin sighs in frustration. First they couldn't find where Slade is hiding and can't figure out who this Anna is.

"What do you want to do Robin?"

"I'm not sure," in truth he did have one idea left in mind, but it's risky. "I'll need to talk to Raven first about what happened last night and then we'll deal with Anna."

"All right, she should be awake by now," says Cyborg as he puts away his computer. "Should we tell the others?"

Robin shook his head. "Not yet, we'll wait until I talk to Raven. Hopefully she'll be able to shed some light on who this Anna girl is."

_Raven's room_

"So, your way of stopping Slade is to shoot him" Anna nods her head. "So you're going to kill him?"

Anna nods her head. "Yes and don't worry the guy is not human anymore. I think you already figured that out when you fought him."

Raven knew Anna was right. After everything she threw at him last night, he still kept coming. "So, what is he?"

"That doesn't matter," Anna cocks her gun. "What matters is for us stopping him from harming you or your friends."

Raven nods in agreement. "I should tell my friends about this."

Anna stops Raven from leaving. "Wait, I think you shouldn't tell them. At least until after I take care of Slade."

"What? Why?" Raven asked.

"He's too dangerous for them and I can't have them around since they would be a distraction," explained Anna who puts her gun away. "It's for their safety and it won't make you worry about them getting hurt again."

Raven did want to tell her friends the truth, but that would only get them to protect her. That means they would try to go up against Slade and fight to keep her safe. If they do that and they get hurt it will be her fault. Telling the truth is not worth them getting killed, especially if it's for her.

"So, you want me to lie to them?"

Anna shook her head. "I'm not telling you to. It's your choice, but for their safety it would be better if the truth was kept from them."

Raven knew what she had to do. She gets from the bed and walks towards the door, but not before turning her head over to Anna. "Are you going to stay?"

"No," says Anna as she grabs her bag. "I'll leave since I don't want them to suspect anything. However, if you need me then call me."

Anna hands Raven her cell phone number on a piece of paper. She puts it away and opens the door letting both girls out of the room.

Raven then decided to ask the girl one more question. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Shoot."

"Can you really stop him?" replied Raven hoping Anna can really stop this from happening.

Anna stares at Raven and smiles at her. "I will, I promise."

Anna leaves the room and gives Raven the chance to think about what she'll do. If she does lie to her friends and they find out they will probably be upset. On the other hand if she does tell them the truth they'll try to save her from someone they can't stop. He isn't like anyone they fought, he's a monster.

"Raven?" She hears Robin calling out to her and knocking on the door. "It's me. I need to talk to you."

Raven walks towards the door and opens it. When she did she wraps her arms around him and gives him a hug. Robin returns the hug and remembers they haven't see each other since the incident last night. He's glad to see she's okay and from his pov it seems she was happy to see him.

"I was so worried about you," says Raven who is relieved to see her friend again. "When I couldn't see where you were at the church I was afraid that you were…I'm glad that you weren't."

Robin understands her feeling and is relieved too. "I thought Slade kidnapped you when we found your communicator. I'm glad to see your okay…you are right?"

Raven breaks the hug and lets out a small sigh. "I almost wasn't if it wasn't for Anna. I take it you met her?"

It was Robin's turn to sigh as he nods. "She told us she saved you and she brought you back home. Did you talk to her?"

"Yes," replies Raven. "She told me she talked to you guys and that you were okay with letting her stay for the night."

"We did," replies Robin. "However, I wanted to wait until you woke up to tell me if she told you anything. Did she?"

"Not much," replies Raven who hates to lie to her friends, but for their safety perhaps it is for the best.

"Well, what did she say?" replied Robin.

Raven decides to continue with the lie. "Just that she's looking for someone and will be in the city for a few days."

"Did she say she was going to stay here?"

"No, she's staying at a hotel," replies Raven telling something true about Anna. "She gave me her phone number in case I needed anything."

"Why?" replied Robin.

He's glad they got her phone number, which means they can track it. Still, seems odd that she would give someone she just met her phone number, unless she's asking for a date.

"I guess she thought when she saw the state I was in that I would need someone to talk to." Raven soon regret saying those words since she saw Robin looks upset. "Don't worry, he didn't do anything to me. I was just exhausted after he chased me around the city."

"But why?" replied Robin. "Why did he come after you? Do you know about that symbol? And what were you going to tell me yesterday?"

Raven wished Robin didn't remember what she said to him last night. She was going to tell him the truth, but when Slade interrupted them there was no need. Now, she has a chance to tell him the truth. The question though is should she tell him or lie to him?

Raven makes her choice. "Robin, I don't know why he came after me. All I know is he tackles me to the tower and delivered his message, but I blacked out when he did."

"And then he threw you?" replied Robin as Raven nods giving him his answer. "Okay, well what about the symbol? Do you recognize it?"

Raven again lies. "No, I've never seen it before."

Robin sighs disappointed that she doesn't know about the symbol. He'll have to hope Cyborg finds something.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?" replied Raven.

Robin did want to ask more about Anna, but since she is not going to stay in the tower then he won't ask. He could, but he'll have to deal with her later and focus on Slade.

"Raven, I'm sorry for not being there to help you. I promise though we'll find Slade and we'll figure out why he was after you," Robin forms a fist and punches the palm of his hand. "And we'll stop him together."

A small smile appears on Raven's face. "Thank you Robin."

Robin smiles in return and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Get some rest. You're safe with friends. It's over."

Once he left Raven close her doors and leans back against it. She falls to the floor and sighs. "What am I going to do?"

**Will Raven tell her friends the truth? What else is Anna hiding? Is it a big secret? Or is it nothing at all? Find out next time to see what happens next. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. Take care, see you all next time, and have a nice day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter number eleven is here and so far things are not looking good for Raven huh? She lied to her friend, she found out Anna is a monster hunter, and Slade might come after her again. Will she tell the truth in time and if she does will things get better after that? I think for those who have seen the series then you know the answer to the question. **

**Again thanks to Wolf2 for his help on the story and thanks to those who have been supporting of this story. I appreciate it guys and now it's time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything of Teen Titans, just my OC. All right, it's time for the next chapter to begin!**

**Getting through**

_Common Room_

Robin returns to the room and sees the others are there. Cyborg and Beastboy are playing video games. Starfire is in the kitchen cooking some food. He walks towards the kitchen and sits on one of the seats.

Starfire noticed Robin sitting behind her and smiles. "Did you speak with Raven?"

Robin nods his head. "She's okay. She said she's fine and thanks Anna for saving her."

Starfire's smile grew and she is happy. "Oh I am so glad our friend is okay and that no harm came to her."

This caught the attention of the boys from the couch. They paused the game and walks towards the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" replied Beastboy.

"Did she say anything about what Slade did to her?" replied Cyborg.

Robin calms his two friends down and replies to both their questions. "Raven is okay, she's just exhausted. As for what Slade all he delivered a message to her, but she doesn't remember what it was."

"Sooooo that's it?" Beastboy was surprised that was all Slade did. "I thought he was going to do something bad. I mean I'm glad he didn't, but still."

Cyborg nods in agreement. "Just leaving a message is unlike him. I thought he was going to do more."

"Perhaps he did not have time to do more when Anna came?" replied Starfire giving her opinion.

"I don't know," replies Robin who wasn't sure about all of this. "We'll have to wait and see what happens when Raven is ready to talk to us."

They hear the door open and they look over to see Raven floating into the room. She turns to her friends and lifts her hand. "Hey."

Starfire flew towards her friend super fast and gives her a big hug. "Oh Raven! I am so glad to see your okay! Did Slade hurt you? Did he? If he did I will find him and I will-…"

Raven interrupts her when she phased through her friend and appears behind her. "He didn't do anything to me Star, so relax."

Starfire smiles sheepishly. "I am sorry. We were just worried Raven."

"Yeah," says Cyborg in agreement. "One minute we were running from the building which collapsed. Then we find Robin half way across the city, in a church that was on fire, and he told us you froze time."

Beastboy jumps in on the conversation. "And then when we found your communicator we thought Slade took you."

"Well, Anna told you what happened, right?" replied Raven.

The others nod their heads and Starfire replies. "Where is she? I went to her room and saw she was gone."

Raven figures that Anna didn't bother saying goodbye to her friends. In a way she's glad since she figures Robin would have been questioning her.

"She said she had to go, but says thank you for letting her stay."

Starfire looks disappointed that their new friend left. "But I made breakfast."

Suddenly a purple goo tentacle grabs Beastboy and begins slamming him to the ground. Cyborg blasts the goo monster and frees his friend.

"Um, maybe we should go out and eat," suggested Robin.

_Hotel _

It took her three tries, but Anna managed to find a hotel in the city that wasn't destroyed or in need of repairs. She asked why these buildings look damaged and the hotel clerk told her they get a lot of fighting in the city. Sometimes many buildings end up being collateral damage during these fights.

In Anna's mind that is bad for business. She decided to ignore it though since it's not her business with how the Titans fight the bad guys. What she should focus on is finding Slade and defeating him. Taking out her supplies she starts going over everything she has.

"It should be enough," says Anna talking to herself. "If he doesn't know about me or who I work for then that gives me an advantage."

Anna knew the fight she will be involved in is a risky one, especially being a mortal. However, if she can pull this off then _he_ won't have his messenger around to do his bidding. He'll probably send someone else, but if she can show Raven all will be okay then she won't become the portal. She knows that's _his_ game.

To weaken Raven's will and mind until she can't do anything but obey _him._ Suddenly her phone number begins going off.

She grabs it and sees who it is. "What's up Jimmy?"

"Hey," replies Jimmy. "I wanted to check in on you and see if everything is okay. Is it?"

"Yes it is," replies Jimmy as she lies down on the bed. "I checked into a hotel, told my target my job, and I'm going to help her kill a one eyed messenger guy."

"So she knows and she is okay with you helping her?" replied Jimmy.

"She didn't have a choice," replies Anna. "I guess she knows what she's up against and wants someone's help who has done this before."

Jimmy was silent for a minute before he response. "Does she know about…you're past?"

Anna knew that was a secret she failed to mention to Raven. However, since Raven didn't want to tell her about her past, she figures she should do the same. At least both girls are ready.

"The conversation didn't come up," replies Anna.

Anna can hear Jimmy sighing through the phone. "So, when do you plan to tell her."

"When she tells me her secrets," says Anna as she sits up. "Anyways, I'm planning on keeping an eye on the Titans until Slade appears. I tried tracking him with your toy, but I think its busted."

"Please tell me you haven't been banging on it?" replied Jimmy.

_Flashback_

Anna is in the city using the tracker to find the guy who threw Raven off the roof. She looks at her tracker and sees it's not working.

"Stupid thing," she bangs it against the wall. "Stop being broken!"

_Flashback ended_

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh no?" Jimmy sighs again, which begins to annoy Anna. "Oh relax, it's not my fault the stuff you make doesn't always work."

"You have to be gentle with it, that's why."

Anna shrugs her shoulders. "Being gentle doesn't always work for me."

"See, that is why you're in this position and why you haven't been able to go home," says Jimmy knowing he is going to regret those words when Anna comes back, but she needs to hear them. "Anna, you need to be calm, patient, and learn how to do the job without rushing into anything. If you do that then you'll get what you want."

Anna hates getting lectures, but she knew her friend was right. She would need to try a different approach and see if it will get her home.

"So, what do you think I should do then?"

Jimmy thinks about this for a moment and came up with an idea. "Okay, well why don't you work with the Titans? They know about the guy and maybe know possible locations on where he'll be."

It was Anna's turn to let out a sigh. "I may have told Raven not to tell her friends about me, because I'm concern they will try to keep me from killing the guy and arrest me."

"That's ridiculous," said Jimmy until he suspected something. "Why? Did you do something illegal?"

"Of course not," Anna responds. "I just don't think it's safe to meet them unless I got more information about them."

Anna can hear Jimmy typing, which means he is on his computer. After a minute he comes back to the phone. "They are the superheroes of Jump City and one of them was trained by the Dark Knight himself."

"Batman?" replied Anna who got a little excited. "Sweet, I wonder if he'll let me borrow the Batmobile."

"I doubt Batman would let you even touch it or look at it," Jimmy types again and found something. "That's strange some of the information about your target being part of the team wasn't on the files the church gave you. I wonder why they didn't tell you that."

"I don't know and I don't care," Anna gets up from her bed and grabs her jacket. "All I know is I can't kill someone, if they keep me from doing it. So I told Raven not to tell them until the job is done."

"Yeah, I can't see that blowing up in your face," said Jimmy in a sarcastic tone.

"Zip it," said Anna as she puts her guns away. "Look, don't worry I got this and I'll deal with this guy when he shows himself. In the meantime I'm going to go out and find as much info as I can get on him."

"Just be careful Anna," said Jimmy. "I don't want you to get killed or worst."

Anna knew for her situation there was a worst fate waiting for her if she dies. "I know and I'll be careful, I promise."

Anna hangs up the phone and looks in the mirror. She walks up to it and sighs. **I can't give up. I won't give up. I will never give up.**

Anna hides her bag under her bed and leaves her room. She makes it outside and begins her search. "

"Yes I know you told me this last night," says Jimmy recalling what happened the night before. "I mean about today."

"Wherever you are Slade I'll find you and I will kill you."

**Why is Jimmy concern if she dies? What did Anna do? What about her past is she hiding? And will Raven tell her friends the truth? The answer and more will be revealed next time. Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter? Nothing negative please, if you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Bye and take care everyone. **


	12. Chapter 12

**We now get to the next chapter, which will be based from the episode "The Prophecy". For those who have seen it, you know what will happen. For those who haven't, well here is your chance. What I add in will be different from the episode, but most of it will be the same. So hopefully you all will like it. **

**It wasn't easy finding this, but I'm glad I did. I also want to thank my friend Wolf2 for his help on the story. I appreciate it my friend and thanks to those who left reviews. I don't own anything of Teen Titans, just my OC. Let the new chapter, begin!**

**Return**

_Titan's Tower_

It has been two weeks since Slade came back and since they have seen Anna. They wanted to go find her, but they had to take care of other things. The Titans have been more focused on finding Slade, finding out why he came for Raven, and keeping the city safe. For them the last two weeks has gone by crazy.

Still, for the Titans it's normal. Now that they finished taking care of that problem they can focus figuring out what Slade is up to.

**"Freeze," said Robin as the video image of Slade stops. "Rewind."**

**"Dude, we've been looking at this thing all day," said Beastboy who is holding the remote. "I'm telling you, there's nothing else there."**

**Robin and Beastboy** have been going over the surveillance from the security footage they got from the factory. Robin hopes they can find anything that can help them figure out anything about Slade that they didn't see during the fight. So far they have found nothing and Beastboy is getting tired.

"There has to be," Robin demanded, convinced there is something on the tapes. "Play it again."

Beastboy lets out a loud groan and does what Robin asked. "Slade Kicks Butt," take three hundred and four."

As he replays the tape Cyborg comes into the room.

"Anything?" Robin asked.

"I cross-matched that symbol with every database on the planet," Cyborg replied while reading from the paper he printed.

"And?" Robin asked.

"Nothing," Cyborg replied. "Whatever it is, it's not from Earth."

"New powers? Cryptic threats? Targeting Raven?" Robin walks up to the monitor. "Slade's playing a whole new game now. And this symbol is the key. We will find out what it means."

_Raven's dream_

Raven is standing over a cliff that overlooks the city. She looks down and sees the symbol from Slade's forehead around the city.

"Tick-tock, Raven. Time is running out," Raven looks over and sees Slade jumping but then disappears.

"I'm not afraid of you!" said Raven.

Slade suddenly appears behind her. "Silly girl, I'm not the one you should be afraid of. You know that."

Slade suddenly disappears as lightning appears along with fireballs from the sky.

"What you have concealed, you shall become!"

The balls of fire surround Raven who uses her powers to protect herself.

"It's a lie!" said Raven rubbing her right arm. "I won't let this happen. I'll find a way."

She then sees Slade walking through the fire. "Your optimism is really adorable, but you're forgetting one thing, Raven."

Images of the tower destroyed, her friends gone, and the people she protected turned to stone. All while Slade speaks to her. "This is what you were born to do. You were sent here to destroy the Earth."

Suddenly the ground begins to change and a pair of four red demonic eyes stares at her. With a demonic voice speaking to her. "The portal must be opened!

_Raven's room_

Raven's eyes snapped open and he begins breathing heavily. She looks around and sees she's back in her room. She lets out a sigh of relief. She uses her powers to levitate and looks through her books to find a way to stop the future from happening.

She was tempted to call Anna, but after not hearing from her in the last two weeks she feared the worst. She feared Slade got to her and killed her. If she is gone then she is on her own. She couldn't risk telling her friends, not until she is out of options.

"It's my destiny. There has to be a way to change it. I know there is!" she continues flipping through the pages hoping to find a clue. "I just need a little help finding it."

"Ask and you shall receive," Raven yelps as she blasts the intruder to the wall with her powers.

"Damn it! That hurt!"

Raven realized who it is and releases her. "Anna? What are you…how did you get in here?"

Anna gets up from the floor and puts her hat back on. "I came through the window after I shut off you security…again. You really should tell Cyborg to beef up security."

"He did after you were here," Raven drops that subject knowing it's not important. "Where were you? We haven't seen you in two weeks."

Anna goes up to Raven and hugs her. "Awwww did you miss be, beautiful?"

Raven phases through Anna and appears behind her. "Don't do that and I didn't miss you that way."

Anna fakes being hurt. "You're so mean. After all I've done for you. I saved your life and I took care of you."

Raven lets out a small sigh and apologizes. "I'm sorry, it's just I didn't expect to see you here."

"Apology accepted," said Anna and noticed all the books nearby. "Anyways, looks like you need some help."

"Yes," Raven replied getting a little upset. "You said you would be here if I needed help. Where were you?"

"First of all I said if you needed anything to call me," Anna explained as she looks over some of the books. "So, why didn't you call?"

Raven realized Anna was right. She did give leave her phone number with her, but she forgot all about it. With everything she has been going through it slipped her mind. How did that happen?

"W-well, why didn't you come over?" Raven asked trying to win this argument. "If I didn't call you, then why didn't you come see me?"

"Because I don't come over to someone's place uninvited," Anna replied as she sits on Raven's bed. "It would be very rude of me if I did that."

"And yet you've snuck into my room without my permission," normally Raven would throw people out of her room when they go in without permission. However, since Anna saved her she decides not to hurt the girl.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it when I came in three days after I saved you," Anna replied getting a good reaction out of the girl. "By the way, that Beastboy guy snuck in here once and took one of those vials you keep on the bookshelf."

"He did WHAT!" Raven shouted in anger as her eyes glow red.

_Common Room_

Beastboy is rewinding the video again until he felt a cold chill run up his spine. Robin didn't notice, but Cyborg did when he saw the scared expression on his friend's face.

"Are you okay?"

Beastboy shook his head. "I don't know why, but for some reason I have to avoid Raven all day."

_Raven's room_

"I take it you don't like him being in your room?" Anna asked.

Raven nods her head. "Everyone knows it, well except you but your new here."

"Got it, anyways I wanted to say sorry Raven," said Anna, which confused Raven for a moment. "I should have checked in more and help you like I said I would. Clearly it looks like you do need help."

"It's okay," Raven replied, as she is okay with the girl not being around. "I figured you were busy and I guess I didn't call because I thought I could handle this alone. I thought I could handle this from the very beginning, but it's cleared that I can't stop this alone."

"And I take it you haven't gone to your friends yet then?" Anna asked getting a nod from Raven. "Why?"

Raven walks over and sits next to Anna. "I didn't want to put them at risked and I assumed you would help me. But, when I didn't call you and you didn't visit, I feared the worst. So I tried to handle this, alone."

"You assumed I was dead?" Anna asked as Raven nods her head. "Ah, well then sorry for that and here I am. So now I can help you stop Slade and save the world."

"Thanks," said Raven who feels less uneasy now that Anna is here.

Anna looks around the room and noticed it was a mess. "Soooo, you doing a little spring cleaning?"

Raven uses her powers to put her stuff away. "No, I was just trying to find something to help me."

"I take it you didn't find anything?" Anna asked as she lies down on the bed.

Raven nods her head as she does the same. "I have read every book I have here and none of them have what I need to help me."

Anna smiles and nods in agreement. "Yeah, the books I've read at the Vatican aren't much help either, but they are fun to read."

Raven turns towards Anna, surprised. "You like reading?"

"Yes ma'am," Anna replied. "I have love reading more than killing monsters. I've read every book in the Vatican and I know them by heart."

Raven smiles happily that she knows someone who likes reading as much as her. Robin is busy training and working out. Starfire goes out shopping and tries getting Raven to try out some dresses. Cyborg and Beastboy spend most of their time playing video games or arguing about the types of food they like.

"Do you like reading?" Anna asked turning her head towards the Goth girl..

Raven nods her head. "I love it. I spend most of my time reading. Of course, when you live here as a hero it's hard to get any reading done. It took me a month to finish just one book."

"Dang, sorry to hear that," said Anna who is glad to know someone outside the church who likes reading. "It seems you and I have something in common. I like that."

Raven lets out a small giggle and nods in agreement. "I guess so. What do you like to do besides reading?"

"Well," began Anna as she lists down the stuff she likes to do. "I like meditating, relaxing under a tree, drinking tea, and I love waffles…they are soooo good."

Raven stares at the girl surprise that what Anna likes, she likes. The waffle part surprised her the most.

"You love waffles too?"

Anna nods her head. "More than life itself."

Raven thought this was too good to be true. It's a shame Anna is a girl. If she wasn't, Raven would want to ask her out. Of course after what happened last time she probably wouldn't.

"So, Raven, what do you like to do?"

_Meanwhile _

Robin returns to the common room after deciding to take a break. He gave Beastboy a break too, until they can come up with some new leads. When he returns he sees Starfire working on something.

"Star, everything okay?"

Starfire shook her head. "No Robin, it is not. For I have discovered what the marking on Slade's forehead."

"You have?" Robin. "Great, what is it?"

Starfire shows her friends the marking on a white sheath. It matches the marking on Slade's forehead as the red headed alien explains what it is.

"Cyborg was correct. This symbol is not of the Earth and what I have discovered is most disturbing," Starfire explains as she points to the marking. "Please give your attention to this quadrant. In the folklore of the Zargac nomads markings such as these were used as a prelude to the Goulding."

Beastboy noticed something off. "Actually…"

"A savage ritual that requires all Zargac warriors to consume vast quantities of bortha worms and…" she is then interrupted by Beastboy.

"Its tofu calzone," Beastboy wipes the sauce off the marking. "My bad."

"Oh…never mind," said a disappointed Starfire.

"It's okay Starfire," said Robin as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure this out."

Starfire smiles at her friend. "Thank you, I just want to help our friend. How is she?"

Robin wasn't sure how Raven is doing. Everytime he asks her that she would tell him she was okay, but he knew she wasn't. He could see it in her eyes and he wanted to find out. However, he couldn't do it by pushing the subject without upsetting her.

"I think she's okay," said Robin as he lies to his friends. "I think she'll feel much better though once we arrest Slade."

"But when?" Beastboy asked. "He hasn't shown up in the last two weeks. With those new powers I would have thought he would have come out of hiding by now."

Cyborg nods in agreement. "Maybe he's waiting."

"But for what?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know," Robin replied as he heads towards the door. "But I'm going to see if Raven found anything."

_Raven's room_

Raven finished telling Anna a little about herself. How she also likes meditating, relaxing under a tree, drinking tea, and they love waffles. Both girls also told each other their dislikes. How they don't like annoying people, find television and video games to be a waste of time, and they don't like those dumb romantic vampire stories.

"I'm glad we've met Raven," said Anna as both girls sit on the bed across from each other. "It's a shame we didn't get to meet sooner."

Raven nods in agreement and replies. "Yeah, talking to you is a lot of fun and I'm glad you don't find me creepy."

Anna smiles happily at the Goth girl. "I don't think you're creepy. When I met you I thought you were beautiful, now that I know you well I now know you are a beautiful angel that fell in my arms."

Raven's face brightens a little and she stutters a little. "W-why d-do y-you do that?"

"Do what?" Anna asked innocently. "Tell you how you look beautiful or you're a beautiful angel?"

"Both," Raven replied. "It feels weird getting a compliment like that from another girl. It makes it sound like your hitting on me."

Anna lets out a small giggle. "Maybe I am. So what?"

Raven's face brightens some more. She has gotten some compliments before, but always from guys. Most of them just to get in her pants, while the only one who she thought liked her turned out to be a fake.

"A-are you?" Anna nods her head giving Raven, her answer. "Well, I don't swing that way Anna. I have nothing against people who like the same gender as them, but I'm not like you."

"Spend more time with me and I can change that," said Anna as she gets off the bed. "Anyways, don't worry about that. What we need to worry about is Slade and where I can find that one eye bastard."

Raven gets off the bed and regains her composure. "We've tried looking for him. He's nowhere to be found."

Anna nods in agreement and takes out a tracker. "I used this to try to find Slade. It helps track ghosts, monsters, demons, and leprechauns."

Raven stares at the girl confused. "Why leprechauns?"

Anna explains the leprechaun thing. "They are both tricky bastards and one I fought killed some people. So, yeah if you meet a leprechaun, kill it. I mean kill it before it fucks you over."

"I'll make a note of that," said Raven as they get back on the subject at hand. "Anyways, why hasn't your tracker found Slade?"

Anna shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. I asked my friend who made it and he thinks Slade is using a spell of some kind that is messing with the tracker."

Raven knew Slade couldn't have known about Anna or that she was here. So, she has to assume Slade has the spell to keep her from finding him.

"Which means we'll have to find another way to track him," said Anna.

"Agreed, first thing we should do is-…" they are interrupted when they hear Robin knocking on the door.

"Raven, it's me. Can we talk?"

Raven uses her magic to grab Anna and send her flying towards the closer. She then goes towards the door where she opens it.

"Yes, Robin?"

"Uh…any luck finding the symbol?" Robin asked.

Raven shook her head. "No, it's not in any of my books."

Robin noticed she seems nervous. "Are you okay, Raven? You look a little…well…paler."

"It's nothing. I just haven't been able to meditate lately. That's all."

Raven hasn't been able to sleep or meditate ever since the incident two weeks ago. Every time she tried she would have those dreams and it makes it hard to sleep. She tried meditating, but again she has those visions and it kept her from relaxing.

"Look, I know Slade scared you," said Robin as he tries to help his friend. "But, we'll find out why he was after you."

"Slade doesn't concern me," said Raven knowing there is someone else they should be concerned with. "Anyways, I'm going to try meditating a little longer. Do you mind?"

"Sure, if you need anything though…" the alarm begins going off as Robin takes out his communicator. He narrows his eyes when he sees who it is. "Slade, let's go!"

"I'll catch up," Raven replied

Robin nods and takes off to find the others. Raven closed the door and goes towards the closer where Anna is waiting with her arms crossed.

"That wasn't cool," said a ticked off Anna.

"Sorry, it's Slade," said Raven getting Anna's expression to change. "You ready?"

Anna takes out her gun and cocks it. "I was born ready."

**Will Anna kick Slade's ass? Will Raven tell her friends the truth? Will Anna turn Raven so they can date? And will Raven kill Beastboy next time they are alone? Find out next time to see what happens next. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. Take care, see you all next time, and have a nice day. **


	13. Chapter 13

U**nlucky chapter 13 is here and like I said before it will based on the episode "The Prophecy". For those who have seen it, you know what will happen. For those who haven't, well here is your chance. Like I also said before I will make changes so it's not all the same. So hopefully you all will like it. **

**It wasn't easy finding this, but I'm glad I did. I also want to thank my friend Wolf2 for his help on the story. I appreciate it my friend and thanks to those who left reviews. I don't own anything of Teen Titans, just my OC. Let the new chapter, begin!**

**The Prophecy part I**

_Jump City_

In an abandoned part of the city Slade is standing on top of one of the buildings shooting off fireballs and setting everything on fire.

"I do love my job," said Slade as his hand ignites on fire.

He goes to fire another blast when his hand is hit by Cyborg's sonic blast. He looks over and sees the Teen Titans.

"Vandalism?" said Robin. "I'd say you hit an all-new low."

"The Teen Titans. Nice of you to drop by" said Slade. "But as you can see, I'm right in the middle of something. I'll deal with you in a few minutes."

"No," said Robin as Beastboy morphs into an animal and the others get ready. "We'll deal with you now, Slade."

"You can't always have what you want, Robin," said Slade as he fires an attack on the ground causing a large fire to erupt and it gives Slade the chance to escape.

"Titans! Split up and take him down!" Robin ordered as the Titans go in different directions.

As the Titans split up Raven goes behind a building where Anna getting together her weapons.

"Let's go," said Raven.

"I'll catch up with you in a bit," Anna replied as she puts her weapons away. "If the others or Slade sees you with me they'll figure something is up."

Raven knew Anna was right. If they wanted to get rid of Slade, they'll need the element of surprise on their side.

"Be careful and don't do anything crazy," said Raven as she takes off flying.

A small smile crept on Anna's face with what Raven said. "She doesn't know me very well, does she?"

_Meanwhile_

Slade is seen jumping building to building causing more damage to them. One of the rubble falls near Cyborg who seems confused by what Slade is doing.

"Doesn't that guy know this whole block is already slated for demolition?"

Beastboy turns back to normal and lands next to his friend. "Since when did Slade need an excuse to wreck stuff?" He turns into a dog and chases after him.

Slade continues firing more fire blasts on the destroyed buildings and then jumps off the one he is on. He lands on the ground until Robin comes in kicking him into some barrels.

"Why did you come back?" Robin asked. "Where did you get these powers?

"You want to know what this is, don't you?" Slade points to his forehead as he begins walking towards Robin with his feet flaring up and melts the ground. "How many sleepless nights have you had, trying to uncover its secret? Well, let me put your mind at ease. It's called the Mark of Scath. And it's about to become very popular."

"What are you planning?" Robin asked while keeping his guard up."

"I'm not planning anything. I'm simply providing a valuable public service," he begins drawing the marking in the air and creates a fireball. "Illumination."

He tosses it at Robin who jumps out of the way as the fireball hits the wall. The force of the blast though sends Robin to the ground as Slade is about to take him out. He is then blasted by Starfire who comes to her friend's aid. She shoots at Slade who uses his speed to dodge the attack and jump on a crate destroying it as the piece hits Starfire.

He lands on another building where Beastboy is waiting for him. He flies around Slade as a flying squirrel distracting him giving Cyborg an opening.

"Fire in the hole!" Cyborg fires a sonic blast hitting Slade's feet and knocking him to the ground.

Slade gets up though and fires a fire ball at Cyborg who ducks. The attack though hits the building behind him and it begins to fall apart as it falls on Cyborg.

Beastboy flies in while Slade runs off. Beastboy turns into a dinosaur with Cyborg on his back.

"Yeah, you better run!" Cyborg shouted while Beastboy lets out a roar.

As Slade arrives to an old library he is confronted by Raven. "What do you want?"

"Only what any messenger wants, Raven," Slade explained. "For the message to be heard. It's time your friends learned the truth. And if you don't tell them, I will."

"No, you won't," Slade turns around as Anna appears and kicks him right in the face. She sends him flying until he falls to the ground. "You won't hurt her friends or anyone else again, Slade."

Slade gets up and sees the young girl. "A new friend Raven? A pity, that means one more friend for me to kill."

Anna takes out her guns and aims them at Slade. "Don't underestimate me you one-eye freak."

Slade lets small laugh. "A friend with an attitude, I like her. I'm afraid though we'll have to continue this fight later."

Slade fires a fireball at Anna who was about to dodge when Raven blocks the attack. They look over and see Slade far from them.

"Tick-tock, Raven. Time is running out." Slade soon disappears.

Anna puts her guns away and lets out a small sigh of disappointment. "I should have shot him when I had the chance."

"It's okay," said Raven as she lands next to the girl. "We'll get him, it's only a matter of time."

Anna nods in agreement. "That's if your friends don't get involve."

Raven then hears Robin's voice through her communicator. "Titans! Do you read me?"

Then they hear Cyborg's voice. "I read you, but I don't see you!"

Then they hear Starfire, who sounds concern. "I see you all and something else."

Raven flies up to see what her friend is looking at. To her shock it's the same symbol, except its bigger, and it's on fire. It's like the one from her dream, which means Slade coming here was no coincidence. That also means her friends are in more danger than before.

"Raven," Anna shouted from below. "What do you see?"

Raven flies back down. "It's the mark, that's why Slade was here."

"That can't be good," said Anna getting concerned about all of this. "We'll need to end this soon, before it gets out of hand."

Raven nods in agreement. "My friends are going to put out the fire. In the meantime stay hidden, okay?"

Anna nods in agreement. "If you need anything, I'll be close by."

As Anna takes off, Raven flies up to help her friends put out the fire. All the while thinking about what Slade said. **I won't let him hurt them. I won't allow it.**

**_An hour later_**

The Titans regroup after their fight with Slade. They managed to put out the flames, but the damage has been done. After checking around the destroyed city they couldn't find Slade anywhere. So they regrouped back to the only building left standing.

"Everything in a three-block radius has been destroyed, except this," said Robin as they standing in front of an abandoned library. "Slade left it standing for a reason."

Cyborg checks his forearm computer to get some data on the building. "According to the city's master plan, this is the original town library. But it's been abandoned for decades."

"No wonder. This place is a dumb," said Beastboy as he kicks one of the columns causing it to fall apart.

Parts of the old building begin to fall apart, including the sign. When it stopped they see the symbol from earlier on the building.

"The Mark of Scath," Raven turns to Robin surprised that he knows of the symbol. "Slade told me the name."

As the team prepares to go in Raven stops them. "Wait! We shouldn't go in. It's probably a trap."

"It's also our only lead. We'll just have to chance it." Robin gives Starfire the go ahead and she breaks the door open.

The Titans go inside and look around for any clues. So far, all they could find is how creepy the place is.

"Dudes, even without the creepy librarians," said Beastboy. "I'm not digging this place."

They then hit a wall with no other doors around.

"It's a dead end," said Robin.

"There's nothing here. Can we go now?" Raven asked wanting to leave the building.

Suddenly the symbol appears on her forehead and causes the door next to Beastboy who shrieked to open. "Uh…I mean…cool. Secret passage! You go first."

Cyborg leads the team down using his flashlight on his shoulder to light the way. As they go down they passed by creepy looking statues that don't look human. They make their way towards a small room where there were more statues around.

"I did not realize your libraries housed such unpleasant sculptures," said Starfire who did not like the statues at all.

Cyborg however checked his computer and found something. "They don't. This part of the building is old. I mean, old, old. Like before the city was built."

As soon as Raven stepped into the room, the symbol appears on her forehead again. It then causes the walls to bright up red with the same markings from her body that appeared before. Suddenly the eyes of the statues brightened up and ghost forms of them appeared.

"The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim," Raven noticed the symbols covering her body again. She gasps and covers herself up. "He comes to sire. The end of all things mortal."

Robin turned around and noticed Raven leaving the room. "Raven?"

Raven runs up the stairs and makes her way out. She couldn't risk her friends seeing the markings.

"Raven!" Robin shouted as she stops running, but covers her body. "Are you okay?"

"This place…it's…I shouldn't be here. It's all wrong," said Raven trying to keep her friend from seeing the symbols.

Robin walks up towards Raven, who backs away from him. "What's going on, Raven? What aren't you telling me?"

"I can't explain. I just need to leave," she transforms into her soul self. "I can't go back in there."

She flies through the wall and disappears.

"Wait!" Robin shouted, but it was too late. She was gone.

_Outside_

Raven makes it outside where she Anna is waiting for her. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I've been here before," Raven replied.

"You have?" replied Anna. "When and what's inside?"

"In my dreams," She then noticed the markings on her body disappear. "It's where _he'll_ be free."

Anna turns towards the building and looks surprise. "Well, I guess we'll have to destroy it then."

"I can't," Raven replied. "This place, I don't want to go inside."

"So, what are you going to do?" Anna asked.

Raven knew there is one thing she can do. "I have to go see someone. Do you mind keeping an eye on my friends?"

"Wait, you're leaving?" Anna asked surprised.

Raven nods her head. "I won't be long. Just promise me you'll protect them."

Anna lets out an annoyed sigh. She didn't want to let Raven out of her sight, but if she thinks whoever she has to go see can help.

"Fine, just be careful."

"I will," said Raven as she takes off flying.

Anna takes out her guns and cocks the hammer back. "Bird boy better not complain about my toys or else."

_Library_

Back inside, Cyborg replays the message to figure out what the statues were saying.

"It appears to be some kind of …prophecy," said Starfire.

Cyborg nods in agreement. "Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good."

"This is some serious evil, even for Slade," said Beastboy.

"Not Slade," said Robin as he comes down the stairs. "Whoever he is working for."

"Scath," said Starfire assuming that's Slade's boss.

"The gem shall be the portal," began Robin thinking more about what the statues said. "Scath is coming and this gem is how he gets here. If we're going to stop this him, we need to find it and destroy it."

Robin kicks down the door that leads to more staircases.

Starfire noticed someone was missing. "Robin, where is Raven?"

"She's not coming," Robin replied as they head down the stairs.

_Titans' tower_

Raven makes it back to her room where she lights up the candles and used her powers to pull out her book from under the bed. She clears her room from all her books.

"You might be able to stop me from meditating…" Raven uses her powers to pull two vial containers from her book shelf. "…but you can't stop me from leaving!"

Raven pours the contents of the vials and pours them on the floor. She sits down and summons some handles to surround the circle.

"Anna, please keep them safe," said Raven hoping her new friend will protect her friends.

She places her hand on the book and begins chanting.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" a bright light surrounds Raven. "Carazon Rakashas Endere…Vaserix Endrien Azarath…Azarath, Azarath!"

A bright light appears on the ceiling as Raven is sucked through it. The portal then disappears and Raven was gone.

_Library _

The Titans made it to the staircases and see how deep it is. To them it seems like it can go one, forever.

"So, how far down do you think it goes?" Cyborg asked.

"Only one way to find out," said Beastboy and he spits out a loogie that goes all the way down.

The Titans listen in to hear how deep it is. After a few seconds they hear the spit hit the floor.

"That's far," said Cyborg.

"Then we better get started," said Robin as he turns to the team. "I'm willing to bet that gem is down there."

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed. "But, what else is down there with it?"

As they head down the stairs they hear something heading their way down they hear something coming towards them.

"Sounds like we've got company," said Robin as they look down and see spirit demons coming their way.

They tried to fight back against them, but they couldn't physically harm them.

"I can't hit them!" Robin shouted.

One appears behind Cyborg and hits him. "But they can hit us!"

Another slams him against the wall and goes through him. He activates his sonic cannon and opens fire managing to take some out. Starfire does the same, while Beastboy morphs into a kangaroo and kicks one way, but falls off the stairs. He morphs into a bird as one ghost goes after him.

Robin takes out his staff and uses it to take out the ghosts, but they keep coming. He runs back to the team. The heroes try their best to hold off the ghosts, but more keep showing up. One grabs Cyborg from the floor and tries dragging him down, but he blasts it away. Cyborg sees more coming from the stairs and uses his cannon to blast them, but destroys part of the stairs.

"Oops."

Robin knew there was one thing left to do. "Follow me!"

Robin jumps off the stairs with the team following him, except Cyborg. "Uh, maybe you didn't get the memo, Robin? But we can't fly!"

Cyborg sees no other choice so he jumps off too. But the ghosts were still following them. Robin sees the symbol on the wall so he takes out his grappler and shoots it at the wall. He swings across while Starfire grabs Cyborg. Robin pulls the cable back and opens the wall.

"Another passage, this way!"

The team runs through the passage and tries to escape. Robin pulls out a flash disc and throws it at the ghosts illuminating the hallway. He regroups with the others until they see different passage ways.

"Uh…which way is the gem?" Beastboy asked.

Robin looks up at each passage and sees the symbol on one of them. "Follow the mark!"

The team goes down the passage and makes it to another room with different passages, but no marking.

"What do we do?" Beastboy asked.

"Pick one!" Robin shouted while holding back the ghosts.

Beastboy looks at the different symbols on each passage and tries choosing. "Uh…eeny, meeny, miny…moe!"

He runs down the passage he chose, but came back running. "NOT MOE! NOT MOE!"

"Get down!"

The Titans drop to the floor as a small canister is thrown towards them. The canister explodes covering the room in a bright light. They can hear the ghost demons shrieking loudly until there was nothing but silence. They get up and see the light is gone, along with the ghosts.

"Uh….what just happened?" Beastboy asked.

"I just happened," the group looks behind and see Anna coming down the stairs. "It looks like you guys needed some help."

"Anna?" Cyborg asked surprised to see the girl again.

"Anna!" Starfire flies towards her friend and gives her a bone-crushing hug. "We have missed you! Where have you been? Why did you leave? Did you miss us?"

"Can't…breathe…dying…again," Starfire releases Anna who breathes heavily. "Please don't do that again."

"Anna," she turns towards Robin who approaches her. "What are you doing here?"

Anna gets up and explains. "I came here to lend you a hand."

"Why?" Robin replied.

"Because, it's what I do," Anna replied with a grin. "I hunt down dark spirits, monsters, and demons."

The Titans had a surprised expression on their faces. However, Robin was the first to recover and narrows his eyes at the girl.

"So, you lied to us."

"How did I lie?" Anna asked.

"I asked you why you came to the city," said Robin. "You told us you were here to find someone. You never mentioned anything about you fighting monsters."

"That's because you never asked," said Anna.

Robin was about to argue back, when he realized she was right. They never did ask what she does, but he still doesn't trust her.

"Well, it doesn't mean we can trust you. Cyborg ran your fingerprints and DNA through the computer system and we couldn't get anything on you."

Anna should have guessed that the boy wonder would do that. "The people I work for made sure any information on me is gone, that way if I get caught no one will know who I am. My name though _is_ Anna."

Robin however was not convinced. Anna noticed this and sighs in annoyance.

"Fine, don't believe me. Just know that I did save you guys from getting killed and I saved your friend two weeks ago," said Anna reminding the team of all she did for them.

The Titans look at each other and knew she was right. If she was bad then she wouldn't have saved them or their friend.

"Fine, but if you try anything," said Robin warning the girl.

"Yeah yeah I know boy wonder," said Anna as she looks up at the different passages. She then spots a bird symbol on one of them. "We go this way."

"How do you know?" Starfire asked.

"Just a guess," Anna turns towards Robin. "Unless you have a different idea where to go?"

Robin did want to pick a different passage, but for some reason he agreed with Anna. They go through the passage a large stone rock blocks their exit. Starfire tries to open it, but couldn't move it.

"It appears we cannot get out."

"I can blow our way out," said Anna until she noticed Beastboy and Robin were gone. "Where did they go?"

"Uh guys?" said Beastboy as he and Robin make it down the passage. "You kind of need to see this."

The Titans and Anna make their way into some sort of temple. There's a large hand statue in the middle of the room with its palm open and a bright light coming from the middle. They look around and see hooded statues that appear familiar.

"I'm getting a serious déjà vu vibe here," said Cyborg.

"Not only that, but something about this place seems really familiar," said Beastboy.

Starfire agrees with her friends. "Yes. It looks like…Raven."

Anna figures this is the room Raven was talking about earlier. How this is where the ritual would take place and she figures from the large hand statue is where the gem is supposed to stand at.

"Okay, let's blow this place up," says Anna.

"No," said Robin. "We have to find the gem first."

"The gem?" Anna asked.

Robin explains. "Slade works for someone named Scath and whatever their planning they need a gem for it to work."

Anna is surprised that they know about the gem, but is relieved that they don't know who the gem is.

Starfire helps Robin and Anna fly over to the statue with Beastboy helping fly Cyborg over. They make it to the statue and see where the light is there is nothing there.

"The gem, it's gone," said Robin.

"You must be disappointed," the team looks over as Slade appears on one of the fingers of the statue.

"Where's the gem?" Robin asked.

"Not here," he jumps down and approaches them. "But…much closer to you than you think."

"Who is Scath?" Robin asked. "Tell me who you're working for."

"Hmm….I'd loved to introduce you...but unfortunately you won't be around that long."

_Meanwhile_

Raven is flying through the portal trying to head to the other side. As she flies she sees what appear to be demonic spirits passing her by. She looks down and sees red flames following her. She recognizes it and she tries to escape.

The flames continue to follow her as she tries to use her speed to escape. She gasps as the flames surround her. She uses her powers to break free and flies back on her path. She sees a magical symbol blocking her way and forces her way through.

"Let me in!"

Raven wakes up and sees she finally made it. "Azarath. My last hope."

**Raven is home, but will she find help there? Will Anna help kick Slade's ass? Will the truth be revealed? And do fools fall in love? Find out next time to see what happens. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of the chapter. If you didn't like it then don't leave a flame review. Take care, see you all next time, and have a nice day. **


End file.
